


Mahkum: 655321

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, hapishane, noir, suç
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: Minseok ve Luhan, farklı suçlardan cezaevine girip, nihayet aynı hücrede karşılaşan iki genç makumdur. İlk zamanlar birbirleriyle iletişim kurmakta zorlansalar da, birlikte geçirdikleri saatler uzadıkça birbirlerine ihtiyaçları da artar. Fakat önünde sonunda hapishanenin sert kuralları onları, birkaç metrelik hücrelerine sıkıştırdıkları küçük hayattan çıkarıp başka bir dünyanın içine girmeye zorlar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> +Bu hikaye de biraz karanlık diğerlerinin olduğu gibi. İçinde şiddet sahneleri barındırıyor, o yüzden çok karşıysanız ve de yaşınız küçükse okumayın.

Nöbetçi dürbününü indirip, alanın öte tarafında duvara yaslanmış duran silüete baktı: Yeni geldiği anlaşılan, sıcaktan tombul yüzü kızarmış genç mahkum, elindeki sopayla sıkıla sıkıla toprağı eşeliyordu. Cezası kesinleşir kesinleşmez bir süredir tutulduğu merkezdeki hapishaneden, şehrin dışında çölün ortasına kurulmuş olan, kimseye tehlike arz edemeyecekleri bu hapishaneye gönderilmişti. Arada bir sıkkın başını kaldırıp bahçenin şurasında burasında gruplaşıp erkeksi sohbetler eden, futbol oynayan ya da bilek güreşi yapan mahkumlara bakıyor sonra tekrar başını eğip, elindeki sopayla yere bir şeyler karalamaya devam ediyordu. Güneş neredeyse batmak üzereydi ve az sonra içeri giriş düdüğü çalınca herkes rahatsız bir şekilde yerinde kımıldanıp, ayaklarını sürüyerek girişe doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Sayımdan sonra yemekhaneye indiklerinde Minseok sırasının gelmesini beklerken, bir yandan da mahkum üniformasının düğmelerini iliklemeye uğraşıyordu. Henüz son düğmesini kapatmaya fırsat bulamadan arkasındaki uzun yüzlü sivilceli herifin ittirmesiyle öne sendeledi. Yanında duran masadan soğuk gri tabldotu aldı ve şeklinden ve renginden ne olduğu anlaşılamayan bataklık gibi yemekler tek tek yerlerine yapıştırıldıktan sonra boş bir yer bulup oturdu. Yanındaki mahkumla arasında neredeyse iki metre boşluk vardı. Geleli üç gün olmuştu henüz ve kimseyle de arkadaş olma fırsatı yakalayamamıştı. Böyle bir yerde yalnız olmanın tehlikeli olacağının farkındaydı ve bu, şimdiden uykularını kaçırmaya başlamıştı. Fazla pişirildiği için suyunu iyice çeken ve kokusundan fasulye olduğu anlaşılan yemekten bir kaşık alıp ağzına attı fakat kusmamak için zor tutuyordu kendini. Yüzündeki memnuniyetsiz ifadeden silah zoruyla çiğnediği kolayca anlaşılıyordu. Az sonra masaya çarpan çeliğin gürültüsüyle kafasını kaldırıp yanına baktı. Gürültüyü yapan, koğuş arkadaşı olan Çinli adamdı. Birkaç kez onunla konuşmayı denemiş ama cevap alamayınca Korece bilmediğine kanaat getirip pes etmişti. O zamandan beridir de koğuşta yalnız kaldıkları bütün zaman boyunca sadece kendi işlerine bakıp, birbirlerini görmezden geliyorlardı.

Genç adam yanına oturunca Minseok, gerek olmasa bile biraz kenara çekilip yemek yemeye devam ediyormuş gibi yaptı. Yine de gözünün ucuyla yanındakinin yumuşak çizgili yüzüne, uzun kirpiklerine, bir zamanlar bir küpenin takılı olduğu anlaşılan delik kulağına bakmadan edemedi. ‘Sokakta görseniz böyle birinin suç işleyeceğini hayallerinizde bile canlandıramazsınız’ diye geçirdi içinden. Bakışlarını, kolsuz tişörtünün altından ucu görünen sırt kaburgalarının hemen üstündeki dövmeye çevirirken adam da başını ona çevirdi birden; göz göze gelmişlerdi. Minseok birden panikleyip başıyla selam verdi ve “ah özür dilerim. Sadece dövmeni merak ettim biraz” dedi. Birden adamın Korece bilmediğini hatırlayıp yüzünü buruşturdu. Kumral genç ise gülümseyip “Buradaki şu korkunç herifler gibi, daha güçlü görünmek için canavar sureti filan yaptırmadım merak etme. Sadece Çince bazı kelimeler” dedi. Minseok, cevap almayı beklemediği gibi, bu kadar akıcı Korece konuşmasını da beklemiyordu.

“Korece bilmediğini sanıyordum”

“Biliyorum. Sadece gerek olmadıkça konuşmuyorum. Hem bu barbar heriflerle ne hakkında sohbet edilir ki?” dedi ve turuncu yemeğinden bir kaşık daha aldı. Minseok’un aksine o, tatlarına alışmış gibiydi. Herhangi bir tepki belirmedi yüzünde.

“Mantıklı bir sebep...” Minseok da önüne dönüp yemeğini yemeye devam etti.

“Adım Luhan”

“ah~ Ben de Kim Minseok”

İkisi de tanışma faslını nihayet bitirdikleri için gülümsedi. Aynı sırada yemekhanede bazı meraklı bakışların kendilerine yöneldiğini hissedebiliyorlardı. Luhan, sebebini biliyormuş gibi rahattı, hepsini görmezden gelip yemeğini bitirdi ve artıkları çöp kutusuna boşalttıktan sonra yemekhanenin çıkışına yöneldi. Minseok da fazla beklemeden onun ardından gitti. Bu ona kendini, etrafında koşturup kuyruk sallayacak yeni bir sahip bulmuş bitli bir köpek gibi hissettirse de, konuşacak biri olduğu sürece nasıl göründüğünü umursamamaya karar verdi. Koğuşa döndüğünde Luhan’ı sırtüstü ranzaya uzanmış yırtık pırtık bir kitap okurken buldu.

“Geldin mi?” dedi Minseok’un içeri girdiğini duyunca. Gözlerini kitaptan ayırmamıştı.

“Sadece üç gündür buradayım ama bu elinde gördüğüm üçüncü farklı kitap. O kadar hızlı mı okuyorsun gerçekten?”

Luhan, kitabı kabarık göğsünün üzerine koyup kısa boylu gence çevirdi yüzünü.

“Burada kitap okuyup, dua etmekten başka yapacak bir şey yok. Ben de ilkini seçtim anlaşıldığı üzere. Zamanın hızlı geçmesini istiyorsan sana da bu ikisinden birini, ya da belki ikisini birden yapmanı tavsiye ederim.”

Minseok da hemen karşısındaki yatağa uzandı ve ellerini başının altında birleştirip tavana dikti gözlerini.

“Bilmem. Yaşamım boyunca fazla kitap okuduğum söylenemez. Ben o eve kapanan ineklerden çok, tüm vaktini sokakta sağa sola koşturarak geçiren serseri tipli çocuklardanım galiba.”

“İnek? Ben o oluyorum galiba.” dedi Luhan gülerek.

“Yanlış anlama dostum. Kitap okuyan çocuklara öyle söylerler ya, bilirsin. Duvarların arasında uzun süre kapalı kalmak fikri bana oldum olası korkunç gelmiştir. Şimdi burada böyle…”

Sustu bir süreliğine… Sonra heyecanla doğrulup, oturdu yatağa.

“Kapalı kalmayı sevmiyorum derken şaka etmiyordum. Eskiden sporcuydum ben. Futbol oynardım. Beni top peşinde koştururken görecektin bir… Koçum bir gün gerçekten de efsane filan olacağımı söyleyip dururdu.” Bakışlarını uçlarını birbirine vurduğu ayaklarına çevirdi. Yüzü hüzünlü bir ifadeyle gölgelenmişti.

“Sonra ne oldu?” diye sordu Luhan yumuşak bir sesle. Koğuş karanlıktı, birbirlerinin yüzünü zar zor seçebiliyorlardı ama Luhan mutlu bir hikaye olmadığını anlayabiliyordu yine de…

“Şey, asrın hikayesi değil tabii. Annemin fahişelik yaptığını şehirde herkes bilirdi, o yüzden karşı yanın bekleri top ne zaman ayağıma gelse adeta biçerlerdi beni, ‘vur fahişenin piçine, kır bacağını!’ diye çılgınlar gibi bağırırdı seyirci. Onlara inat, daha ilk yılımda yirmi yedi gol atıp sayı kralı oldum. Bana sövenler omuzlarında taşıdılar stattan dışarı. Bir gün maç ederken karşı takımdan iki metre boyunda aşağılık herifin biri öyle bir tekme savurdu ki belime, vay canına gerçekten de ölüyorum sandım. Şimdi bile vurduğu yer sızlar. Ölmedim tabii ama tedavi olup top başına dönünce ne eski çalım atma yeteneğim, ne de şutlarımın gücü kalmıştı. Doğru dürüst topa bile vuramıyordum. Sonra da okulun spor bölümü, bursumun geri alındığını bildirdi, ben de okulu bıraktım. Böyle işte. Spor hayatım bitti ama sakatlığım tamamen geçmedi; şimdi bile sürekli egzersiz filan yapmak zorundayım. Fizik tedavi mambo camboları, bilirsin…” dedi ve yüzünü kaldırıp Luhan’a baktı. Kuru dudaklarında kırgın bir gülümseme vardı.

“Üzücü bir hikâyeymiş. Ama belli ki orada bitmemiş.”

“Bitmedi tabii. Gördüğün gibi hala genç sayılırım. Yirmi üç yaşındayım. Ama sen de benden büyük görünmüyorsun. Gerçekten de senin gibi birinin burada ne işi var adamım?”

“Benim gibi biri derken ne kast ediyorsun?”

“Yani bilmiyorum. Suç işleyecek birine benzemiyorsun. Oldukça yakışıklı bir herifsin ve kitap filan da okuyorsun, bilirsin…”

Luhan bu kez gözlerinin kenarında derin çizgiler belirecek kadar geniş güldü.

“Vay canına, gülünce gerçekten de yaşlı görünüyorsun adamım. Ürkütücü bir suratın var.” diye devam etti Minseok. Aklına ne geliyorsa iki kez düşünmeden söylüyordu. Çocukluğundan beri canı ne isterse yapan biriydi zaten.

“Tanışalı henüz yarım saat olmadan neler sıraladın öyle? Öncelikle yaşım senden büyük evlat. Ve yüzümün anlattığının aksine burada olmayı gerçekten de hak edecek suçlar işledim. Önce sen söyle bakalım; neden buradasın?”

Minseok hoşlanmadığı bir hikayeye başlayacağı için önce rahatını sağlamaya uğraşarak tekrar uzandı yatağa.

“Adam yaralama, öldürmeye teşebbüs.”

Bu kez Luhan doğrulup oturdu. Şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyerek, biraz da abartılı bir ifadeyle “Gerçekten mi? Asıl sen böyle suçlar işleyecek birine benzemiyorsun. Şu yumuşak, yuvarlak yüzün tamamen başka bir hikaye anlatıyor.” dedi.

“Biliyorum biliyorum. Ben de kendimden beklemezdim açıkçası. O kadar sinirlenip ileri gidebileceğimi o güne kadar ben de bilmiyordum ama vay canına, o piç kurusu gerçekten de felaket öfkelendirmişti beni. Kimden mi bahsediyorum? Annemi dövüp paçavraya çeviren şu şerefsiz evladından tabii… Hayatım boyunca topu topu iki defa gördüğüm şişman, uzun boylu, kırmızı derili, kıllı bir herif. Görsen kusasın filan gelir, o kadar iğrenç biriydi yani. Ama annem o şerefsize de diğer müşterilerine davrandığı gibi gerçekten de iyi davranırdı. Yani, annem bir fahişeydi, eve giren çıkanın haddi hesabı yoktu ama gerçekten de iyi bir kadındır. Ve fahişe olmasının bununla hiçbir ilgisi yok inan bana.”

“İnanıyorum inanıyorum…”

“Neyse işte. Şükran günü fabrikadan çıkıp annemi ziyarete gidecektim. Çünkü uzun zamandır yüzünü gördüğüm yoktu. En azından şu bayramlarda filan sevindireyim kadını dedim çünkü her zaman beni arayıp ‘ne zaman eve geleceksin, ne zaman yaşlı anneni görmeye geleceksin, öldüğümde çok üzülürsün ama’ gibi şeyler söyleyip tepemin tasını attırırdı, böyle konuştuğunda felaket sinirlendirir beni ama yine de yapar yani. Çünkü anne filan işte, bilirsin…  
O gece işten çıkıp ucuzcunun birinden iyi görünümlü ama gerçekte iki sefer bile giyilemeyecek, felaket kalitesiz kırmızı bir ayakkabı alıp evine gittim. Ama daha kapıdan girmeden anlaşılıyordu fena bir şeyler olduğu. Verandadaki salıncağın bir tarafı kopmuş, yere yapışmıştı. Kapıdaki sinekliğin menteşelerinden biri kırılmış, kapı yan yatmıştı. Evin içi, dışından da beter haldeydi. Annemin o saçma sapan bibloları, hani şu çıplak kıçlı, lüleli saçlı bebek melekler filan var ya, kırılmadık tek bir tane kalmamıştı. Cam sehpa bile tuzla buz olmuştu.  
Annem ise koltukta patlamış gözü ve dudaklarıyla oturmuş sigara ve konyak içiyordu. Her tarafı kan içindeydi. Yani her tarafı derken şaka filan etmiyorum. Herhalde sehpa kesmiş olacak, kollarında ve bacaklarında dehşet yaralar vardı. Midem kalkmıştı. O bahsettiğim kıllı herif işini gördükten sonra para vermeyi reddetmekle kalmamış, bir posta daha yapmak istemiş ama annem karşı koyunca bir güzel pataklamıştı kadını. Annemi öyle görünce kafamda bir şeyler koptu.  
O dakikadan sonra olanları pek az hatırlıyorum ama özetle adamın tamirhanesine gittim; tamirhanesinin yapışığındaki küçük bir odada yaşıyordu çünkü. Dışarıda bulduğum demir boruyu, kapıyı açar açmaz var gücümle o kalın kafasına indirdim ama vay canına adam Hulk mudur nedir, oluk oluk kanamasına rağmen hiçbir şey olmamış gibi öyle dikilmeye devam etti. Tüm gücümle bir kez daha vurdum ama adam da öyle durmadı tabii. Beni tuttuğu gibi kaldırıp bahçenin öte yanına fırlattı. Boyum da kısa filan görüyorsun işte. Adamın o şişko memelerine zor yetişir kolum.  Herif üstüme çullanınca bir yerden yakaladığım taşı kafasında kırana dek ardı arkası kesilmeksizin vurdum ama o da boş durmadı o sırada. Sonunda kafasını çatlatana kadar sıktı boğazımı ama beni öldüremeden kendisi yığılıp kaldı. Kaçmadan önce kafasına bir de sağlam bir tekme atmışım ki burada olmamın asıl sebebi o işte. O tekme yüzünden adam şimdi salyalı bir pisliğe dönüştü. Ölene dek bir gerizekalı olarak yaşayacakmış dediklerine göre. Buraya düşmem hoş olmadı tabii ama yine de yaptığım için hiç pişman değilim. Böyle herifler ölmeyi hak ediyor cidden.”

Hikayesini bitirince derin bir iç çekip yan yattı. Tepkisini görmek için Luhan’a bakıyordu meraklı gözlerle.

“Nasıl hikaye ama?”

“Etkilenmediğimi söyleyemem.”

“Yine de varoşlarda bundan daha iyileri yaşanıyor yani, benimki yanlarında Charlie'nin Çikolata Fabrikası filan gibi kalır. Peki sen neden buradasın?”

“Sana seninkinden daha iyi bir hikaye anlatabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Dolandırıcılık, evrak sahteciliği ve zimmete para geçirme gibi şeyler…”

“Senden şiddet dolu bir hikaye beklemiyordum zaten. Gerçekten de karakterine uygun bunlar.” dedi Minseok gülerek.

Bütün gece boyunca bu ve bunun gibi tonlarca şeyden bahsettiler ama daha çok Minseok konuşuyordu ve Luhan da bundan şikâyetçi sayılmazdı doğrusu. Önceki koğuş arkadaşı, hiçbir şey yapmadan öylece dursa bile terleyen ve sürekli onu aldatan karısından bahseden ezik herifin tekiydi. Luhan sadece bütün hayat hikayesini değil, buradan kurtulunca sadakatsiz karısına yapacaklarıyla ilgili felaket senaryolarını da ezbere biliyordu. Adam sonunda bir gece insülin iğneleri bittiği için komaya girip hastaneye kaldırılınca, Luhan onun için üzgün hissetmekten çok uzaktı.

...

Öğlen saatleriydi ve güneş tam da en tepedeyken, içeri girmeleri yasak olduğu için tozlu alanda kendilerinden geçene kadar yürüdükten sonra sıcaktan dalgalanan ufka dalıp, yarı ölü halde öylece dikiliyordu mahkumlar. Minseok da mayışmış gözlerini kısmış, birkaç adamla bir şeylerin pazarlığını yapan Luhan’ı izliyordu uzaktan. Ne söylediklerini duyamıyordu ama adamların mahçup tavrından Luhan’a muhtaç oldukları açıkça anlaşılıyordu. Az sonra sırasıyla el sıkıştılar ve Luhan yanlarından ayrılıp elleri ceplerinde, ayaklarını sürüye sürüye Minseok’un yanına gelip oturdu.

“Neredeydin?” diye sordu tozlu elleriyle gözlerini ovuşturarak.

“Tam karşında duruyordum ya…”

“Geçiştirme beni dostum; o adamlarla ne konuşuyordun diye soruyorum yani. Havadan sudan değildi herhalde.”

“Dışarıdan istedikleri birkaç ıvır zıvır var, onları almalarına yardımcı olacağım; hepsi bu.”

Minseok, dizlerine dayadığı kafasını yan çevirip yüzünde baktı hayretle.

“Öyle şeyler yapabildiğini bilmiyordum.”

“Normal. Buraya geleli daha iki hafta bile olmadı.”

“Tehlikeli değil mi? Yakalanmaktan korkmuyor musun hiç?”

“Yakalanmayacağım. Eğer biri beni ele vermeye niyetlenirse tek kaybeden ben olmam. O yüzden cesaret edemezler.”

“Vay canına. Gerçekten de zehir gibi olmalı kafan.” Oldukça etkilenmiş görünüyordu Minseok. “Buradan çıkmana çok var mı daha?”

“Pek değil. Altı ayım kaldı geriye. Altı sene bu delikte kapalı kaldıktan sonra sonunda…”

“Altı sene mi? Epeydir buradaymışsın. İyi dayanmışsın.”

“Pek sayılmaz. Hakkımda bulamadıkları şeyler için mahkemeye çıkacak olsaydım herhalde iki yüz sene kadar ömrümün olması gerekirdi. Alacağım cezaları ancak karşılardı.”

“Gizemli konuşuyorsun. Ne işler çevirdiğini merak etmeye başladım.”

“Bir gün anlatırım belki.” dedi Luhan gülerek ve Minseok’a döndü. “Sen ne kadar ceza aldın?”

“On sekiz ay.”

“İşlediğin suça karşın bu ceza az değil mi?”

“Öyle. Fakat annem, gerçekte yıllarca içeride kalacağımı duyunca ne yapıp edip şarlatan bir psikiyatrist buldu ve mahkemede dayanılmaz itki, tepkisel kişilik bölünmesi gibi bir takım saçmalıklar sıralayarak, adamın kafasını parçalarken geçici delilik yaşadığıma ikna etti jüriyi. Yalan da sayılmaz hani…”

“Annen gerçekten de harika bir kadınmış.”

“Söyledim sana. Öylesine konuştuğumu mu sanıyorsun? Tek başına beni büyütürken gerçekten de çok zor zamanlar geçirdi. Sülalemizde üniversiteye giren ilk ve tek kişi bendim. Felaket övünürdü bununla. Akrabalarımıza ve komşularımıza filan nasıl hava bastığı görecektin bir… Yemin ederim çocuk gibi oluyor bazen. Yine de harika bir kişiliği vardır gerçekten. Onunla tanışmanı isterdim.”

“Neden olmasın, değil mi?”

Ufak tefek genç kafasını dizlerinin arasına sıkıştırıp, parmağıyla toprağı bir oraya bir buraya atmaya başladı. “Öyle söylersiniz herhalde ama buradan çıkınca kimse kimsenin yüzünü görmek istemez. Bir gün sokakta yanlışlıkla çarpışana kadar tekrar karşılaşmayacağımızı garanti ederim.”

 Luhan, elini çocuğun kısa traşlı kafasına koyup “Bak bak, neler söylüyor öyle?” dedi dalga geçerek.

Minseok, kafasını yana çekip “Doğru söylüyorum” dedi ifadesiz suratıyla. Sıcaktan mı içi sıkılmış, karamsarlaşmıştı kendisi de emin değildi.

Luhan, gitmesine izin vermeyip ensesini tuttu kuru eliyle.

“O kadar emin konuşma. Buradan çıktığında seni almaya ben geleceğim, söz veriyorum. Gelmezsem de o zaman belki tekrar yakalandığımızda yine içeride buluşuruz. Ne dersin?”

“Cidden fazla kitap okuyorsun adamım. Şu söylediklerine bak hele?”

Luhan söylediğine gülüp ensesine masaj yaptı biraz ve içeri girme düdüğü çalıncaya dek bir şey konuşmadan öylece oturdular.

Banyo günü gelmişti ve Minseok içeri girdiği ilk gün kafasını zorla traş ettikleri ve vücudunu hortumdan fışkırttıkları tazyikli suyla yıkadıkları için huzursuz hissediyordu hala biraz. Eskiden futbol takımında olduğu için başkalarının yanında soyunup banyo yapmaya yabancı değildi ama hepsi azılı suçlular olan bu adamların arasında güvende hissetmediği için hep bir tedirginlik vardı üstünde. Dışarıda duyduğu hikayelerin de epey etkisi vardı bunda. O yüzden Luhan’a “buralarda kimse askıntı olmasın ya da ezmeye çalışmasın diye gerçekten birini fena halde benzetip kendimi kanıtlamam filan lazım mı?” diye sormuştu. Luhan biraz düşünüp “Hapishanenin kendi kuralları, mahkumların kendi yasaları vardır. O yüzden hiç sorunsuz bir mahkumiyet hayatı mümkün değilse de, daha az sorunlusu da o kadar imkansız değil. Bunun için de saygılarını kazanman gerekiyor. Zayıf olduğunu düşünürlerse seni daha da aşağılamaya çalışacakları doğru. Ama güçlü görünmenin tek yolu korkunç görünmek değildir. Zekana saygı duyduklarında da geri çekilirler, çünkü bu bir liderin görüntüsüdür ve bütün insanlarda da güçlü bir lidere bağlılık içgüdüsü oldukça kuvvetli bir duygudur.” demişti.

“Yani ben o kadar zeki biri değilim gördüğün gibi” dedi Minseok umutsuzca. “O yüzden kavga etmem gerekecek sanırım” Dövmek için yine bir başka zayıf kişiyi hedef almak zorunda kalacaktı ve bu ona alçak biri gibi hissettiriyordu kendini.

Luhan “O kadar endişelenmene gerek yok. Henüz kimse bulaşmadığına göre sende istedikleri bir şey yok demektir. Rahat ol biraz.” diyerek endişelerini gidermeye uğraştı biraz.

Luhan banyosunu bitirip çıkarken, Minseok çaresizce baktı ardından. Bir sebepten Luhan’dan korktukları için ona saldırmadıklarını düşünüyordu ve etrafta o yokken kendini, annesi tarafından terk edilmiş, vahşi hayvanlar tarafından parçalanmayı bekleyen hasta bir yavru gibi hissediyordu. Az sonra herkes birer ikişer ayrılırken o da acele etmeye başladı ama tam havlusunu sarmış çıkarken omzundan tutan bir elin çekiştirmesiyle geriye doğru sendeledi.

“Dur bakalım ufaklık.” dedi boğuk bir ses. Arkasını döndüğünde dazlaklar çetesi dedikleri gruptan üç kişiyi buldu karşısında. Adamlardan bir tanesi onun iki katı boyundaydı ve eni de neredeyse bir o kadar vardı. Bu üçünün birini kafeslediğini görünce içerideki diğer mahkumlar da çabucak boşalttılar banyoyu. Korktuğu o anın geldiğini düşünerek titredi Minseok ama savaşmadan kaybetmemek için adamın elini hırsla omzundan söküp attı. Kabarıp, olduğundan cesur görünmeye uğraşıyordu.

“Öyle sinsice yanaşma adamım. Bir kaza çıkacak sonra.” dedi sakinliğini korumaya çalışarak ama gerçekte sesinin titremesini zar zor engelleyebiliyordu. Her an dizlerinin bağları çözülüp önlerinde yere yığılacak diye ödü kopuyordu.

Adamlar dalga geçer gibi ellerini kaldırıp “vay canına adamım, hemen de köpürüyorsun, sakin ol” dediler gülerek. Minseok bir adım geri çekildi. Aralarından uzun olanı, ellerini kasıklarına dayayıp “Gördük ki etrafta boş boş dolanıyorsun ve Çinli’yle ortak çalıştığınızı da sanmıyorum. Diyoruz ki bize katılsan nasıl olur ha? Hem buralarda bir yere ait olmadan yalnız kurtlar gibi takılırsan bir sürü düşman edinirsin kendine. Ne dersin?” dedi sesinin tonunu yumuşatarak. Ama ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın hala bir davulun içindenmiş gibi boğuk ve derin gelmesine mani olamıyordu. Minseok, kafasını ezdiği o gerizekalı herifin de böyle bir sesi olabileceğini düşündü bir saniyeliğine.

“Dazlak olmanızdan anlaşılıyor ki sizinle aynı tarafta değiliz. En iyisi birbirimize bulaşmadan yaşamak. Buna ne dersiniz?” diye karşılık verdi adamlara. Reddetmek için bir dakika olsun düşünmemesi kendisinin de tuhafına gitmişti.

“Şu cüceye bakın hele… Aramıza katıldığında yapacağın iş için bizimle aynı fikirde olman gerekmiyor zaten.” dedi adam ve hepsi birden kahkahayı koyuverdiler. Minseok durumun ciddileştiğini fark edip, konuşmasının tonunu yumuşatmaya karar vermişti ki, adamlardan kısa boylu, dikdörtgen vücutlu olanı, onu omzundan tutup yere bastırdı birden. Dizini hızla yere çarpınca vücudundaki bütün kemikler sızladı. Tekrar ayağa kalkmaya uğraştıysa da yeterli gücü bulamadı kendinde.

“Kafanızda her ne varsa unutun onu. İçeride yüz yıl kalacak olsam da kendi rızamla diz çökmem önünüzde” diye bağırdı hiddetle. Uzun adam eğilip devasa avuçlarının arasına aldı yuvarlak yüzünü.

“Yüz yıl beklememize gerek yok. Şimdi başlayalım o zaman” deyip, kafasını iki eliyle avuçlarının arasında sıkmaya başlamıştı ki coplarıyla kapıya vuran gardiyanların içeri doluşmasıyla hepsi birden geri çekildi. Adamların Minseok’u sıkıştırdığını gören mahkumlardan biri, koşarak Luhan’a haber vermişti ama Luhan kendisi kavgaya girişmek yerine, dışarıdan içeriye mal sokmasına yardımcı olan, aralarında iyi ilişkilerin bulunduğu gardiyanlara haber vermekle yetinmişti. Çıkmasına altı ay kalmıştı ve herhangi bir belaya bulaşmak niyetinde değildi. Minseok için bile olsa özgürlüğünü feda etmek istemiyordu.

Miseok, koğuşuna döndüğünde bir şey söylemeden ranzasına uzanıp yüzünü duvara döndü. Bu kadar güçsüz ve küçük hissetmek, kendine bütün güvenini kaybetmesine sebep olmuştu ve şimdi daha da kötü görünmek istemediği için gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu ama az sonra sıcak yaşların ince bir çizgi haline burnunun köprüsünden süzülüp, diğer yanağına düşmesine mani olamadı. Elinin ardıyla çabucak sildi yüzünü ve gözlerini kapatıp uyuyormuş gibi yapmaya başladı. Luhan, sadece sırtını gördüğü gencin burnunu çektiğini duyunca göğsünde kocaman bir boşluğun meydana geldiğini hissetti. Yüzünü avuçlarının arasına alıp hırsla ovuşturdu alnını. Alt dudağını, kanatıncaya dek sanki bir sakızmış gibi çiğnedi ama suçluluk duygusu peşini bırakmıyordu bir türlü.

O günden sonra Minseok eskisi gibi konuşkan değildi artık. Sürekli bir tedirginlik, bir tetikte olma hali vardı üstünde. Luhan sohbet başlatmaya uğraştığı her seferinde, sadece kafasını sallayarak karşılık veriyor, sanki gün ortası hayal görüyormuş gibi uzaklara dalıp gidiyordu.

Çamaşırhanedeki kumaştan arabaya nevresimleri doldurup körlemesine ilerlerken Luhan arkasından “psst! Minseok. Yanlış yere gidiyorsun.” diye seslendi ve kolundan tutup kurutma makinelerinin olduğu yere çevirdi yönünü.

“Kendine gel artık. Bu kadar ürkek olmana gerek yok. Peşini bırakmışa benziyorlar.”

Minseok, hiçbir mecburiyeti olmasa da ona yardım etmediği için Luhan’a kızgın hissediyordu.

“Sen öyle söylüyorsun ama tekrar ne zaman saldıracaklarını bile bilmiyorum. Biliyorsun Luhan, birinin kafasını patlatmış olsam da bu çam yarmalarıyla mücadele edecek kuvvetim yok. Hayatta iyi olduğum tek şey futboldu açıkçası.”

Sonu gelmek bilmeyen pamuklu kumaşları gelişigüzel makineye tıkmaya başladı. “Her neyse. Neden sana anlatıyorsam bunları da? Kendi işine bak lütfen.”

İkisi de o dakikadan sonra konuşmadı artık. Yemekhaneye indiklerinde yine birçok meraklı göz onların üzerindeydi. Herkes dazlakların Minseok’a göz diktiğini duymuştu ve aslında bunu duyduklarına şaşırmışlardı çünkü o ana kadar onun Luhan’ın korumasında olduğunu sanıyorlardı. Mahkumların hepsi içeride bıçağı olan tek kişinin Luhan olduğunu, ayrıca dışarıdan içeriye istediklerini sokabilecek tek kişinin de Luhan olduğunu iyi bildiğinden ona bulaşmayı göze alamıyordu. Dışarıdan istedikleri şeyler genellikle sigara, çikolata ve açık saçık fotoğraflar gibi basit şeyler olsa da, Luhan’ı öfkelendirip bunları kaybetmeye niyetleri yoktu şimdilik.

Birkaç gün sonra Minseok’un acil olarak revire götürüldüğünü duyduklarında da önce koşup Luhan’a söylediler bunu. Luhan, çelimsiz adamı omuzlarından sıkıca tutup kendine çekti.

“Ne oldu Minseok’a? Ne diye revire gitti?”

“Bilmiyorum dostum. Az evvel bahçede bir koşuşturmaca olduğunu görünce kalabalığın üstüne atılıp görmeye uğraştım ama sadece iki gardiyanın koluna girerek onu içeri götürdüğünü görebildim. Üstünde başında biraz kan da vardı.”

Luhan, hemen dışarı fırlayıp köşedeki üniformalıya koştu. Bu adam, Luhan’la parayı bölüşen, henüz yirmili yaşlarının başında, çenesi eski bir ayakkabının burnuna benzeyen, kara suratlı bir gardiyandı.

“Minseok’a ne oldu Moo Hyun? Neden revire götürüldü?”

Adam elini Luhan’ın omzuna koyup “Sakin ol, sakin ol. Şu dazlaklar yalnız dolaştığını görünce yakalayıp yapacaklarını yapmışlar sonunda. Durumu pek parlak değildi bulduğumuzda. Kanaması vardı; büyük ihtimalle hastaneye sevk ederler. Yani, beklenmedik değildi bu herhalde.” dedi bezgin bir ifadeyle. İşte çok eski olmasa da içeride böyle şeylerin olmasına alışmıştı artık.

Luhan da içeride olduğu altı yıl boyunca birçok kişinin böyle onursuz bir şekilde küçümsendiğini görmüş, hastaneye gidip gelişlerini, yalpalayarak yürümeye çalışmalarını izlemişti köşesinden.  Ama ilk kez bugün içinde hiç dinmeyeceğini düşündüğü bir öfkenin kabarıp köpürdüğünü hissediyordu. O gün hiçbir şey yapmadı. Bütün gece gözlerini tavana dikip boşluğa bakmakla yetindi. Adamların Minseok’a saldırdığı anı kafasında defalarca kez canlandırıp, o an orda olduğunu ve hepsini bir bir kesip biçtiğini canlandırdı hayalinde.

Ve ertesi gün gerçekten de adamlardan iri olanı banyoda kanlar içinde bulunduğunda bunu kimin yaptığını herkes çok iyi biliyordu. Tuvalete gitmek için sürüsünden ayrıldığı gibi, Luhan da arkasından içeri süzülüp karşılık verememesi için önce sol ayağının aşil tendonunu kökünden kesivermişti çünkü bu iki metrelik canavarla başka türlü savaşmanın bir yolu olmadığını iyi biliyordu. Adam ne olduğunu anlamadan kendi kanının içinde debelenirken buldu kendini.

“Sen de kimsin?” diye bağırdı vahşi bir yaratığı andıran derin sesiyle.

Luhan, adamın çıplak kafasına bir şaplak indirip “Benim göt herif. Şu yanaşmaya korktuğunuz ibne Çinli…” dedi nefes nefese.

Dazlak, eliyle bacağını yakalamak için öne doğru bir hamle yaptıysa da Luhan koluna şiddetli bir tekme savurunca tekrar yere kapaklandı.

“Neden yapıyorsun bunu adamım? Seninle uğraşmayacağımızı en başında söyledik ve öyle de yaptık. Bu ne şimdi?”

“Benimle uğraşmamayı kolay bir iş sandınız herhalde.” dedi çamaşırhaneden aşırdığı birkaç parça bezle adamın ellerini bağlayıp, birazını da ağzına tıktıktan sonra. Adam hala yüzüstü uzanırken, Luhan tişörtünü çıkarıp bir kenara fırlattıktan sonra, debelenmemesi için sırtının üstüne oturdu ve diğer bacağını büküp ayağını koluyla sıkıştırdı.

“Şu ufak tefek hücre arkadaşımla altı yılda hepinizle olduğumdan daha yakın olduğumu anlayamayacak kadar boş bir kafan var çünkü. Sadece biraz hırpalayıp gözünü korkutsaydınız sizi affedebilirdim ama tecavüz… Bunun için ölmeyi hak ettiniz.”

Adam bağırıp kurtulmaya uğraştıysa da sol ayağından ve orasına burasına atılan kesiklerden yükselen acı yüzünden hareket edemiyordu.

“Yaptıkların için seni cezalandırsam bile bunun burada bitmeyeceğini biliyorum ama yine de kendimi durduramıyorum işte. Senin ölmeyi dileyecek kadar acı çektiğini görmeden rahat uyuyabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Eğer çıkmama az kalmasaydı o lanet aletini kökünden kesip sana yedirmeyi emin ol daha çok isterdim. Yapamayacağımı mı sanıyorsun?”

Luhan durup arkasını döndü bir saniyeliğine. Yüzünde ürkütücü bir gülümseme vardı ve gözleri de ardına dek açıktı. Dışarıdan bakan herhangi biri, bunun aklını kaybetmiş biri olduğunu kolaylıkla söyleyebilirdi.

“Hayatın için yalvarmayacak mısın piç kurusu?”

“Hayır mı?”

“O zaman diğer bacağınla da vedalaşsan iyi olur?”

Adam konuşmaya uğraşsa da bu şansın ona verilmediği açıktı. Luhan, bıçağının sivri ucunu topuğunun üstündeki gergin tendonun altından sokup tek hamleyle ikiye ayırdı. Kel herif bir çocuk gibi ağlamaya, tir tir titremeye başladı acıdan. Luhan, üstünden kalktıktan sonra eğilip yanaklarına birkaç hafif tokat atarak “Sızlanmayı bırak tanrı aşkına. Seni bu halde gören, daha birkaç dakika evvel ortalıkta kabara kabara yürüyüp, genç erkeklerin ırzına geçen o kabadayı olduğuna inanamaz. Utan kendinden.” dedi ve lavaboya gidip yüzüne sıçrayan kanları yıkadı güzelce.

Adam baygın halde bulunduğunda, orasında burasında onlarca öldürücü olmayan bıçak yarası vardı ve Aşil tendonları tamamen kesilmişti. Bunlar haftalarca hastanede yatmasına yeter de artardı bile. İçeride bir cinayet girişimi olduğu duyulunca hapishanede sirenler çalınmış, herkes hücresine gönderilmişti. Geniş çaplı bir arama yapıp, suç aleti olan bıçağı arayıp durdular bütün gece. Onların da kulağına gittiği için özellikle Luhan’ın hücresini alt üst edip sorguya çekmişlerdi ama sonuçta bir şey bulamadan gerisin geriye kapatmışlardı dosyayı. Mahkumların arasında anlaşmazlıklar çıkması ya da adaleti kendi yöntemleriyle uygulamaya çalışmaları, alışılmadık şey değildi yönetim için.

Bir hafta sonra Minseok hastaneden çıkıp hücresine döndüğünde demir parmaklıkların önünde durup, karşısında dikilen Luhan’a baktı bir süre.

“Yaraların iyileşti mi?” diye sordu Luhan tereddütlü bir sesle. Bu soru onu incitir mi, incitmez mi emin olamamıştı.

“Kıçımdaki yırtıklardan mı bahsediyorsun? İyileştiler ama hala doğru düzgün yürüyemiyorum, bunu soruyorsan eğer…”

Luhan, yanından geçip yatağına uzanan genci izledi endişeli gözlerle ve yanına yanaşıp battaniyesini çekti omuzlarına.

“Dinlen biraz. Çok sıkıntı çektin.”

Minseok, iyice battaniyenin altına sinip, yüzünü duvara döndü ve tıpkı bir cenin gibi göğsüne doğru çekti dizlerini.

“Senin yaptığını biliyorum. Adamı hastanede gördüm.” dedi. “Böyle zavallı biri olduğum için kendimden nefret ediyorum. Cidden nefret ediyorum.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Birkaç hafta içinde Minseok’un yaraları tamamen iyileşmişti ama uzun süre hareketsiz yattığı için belindeki sakatlığı ona rahat vermiyordu. Ufak hücrede yere uzanmış hareketlerini yapmaya uğraşıyor, fakat ayağı oraya buraya çarptığı için sık sık öfkelenip, yakası açılmadık küfürler savuruyordu etrafa.

“Bunları burada yapmaya devam edersem sanırım iyice yatalak filan olurum. Hareket ettikçe daha da hasta olduğumu hissediyorum çünkü.” dedi ranzanın üst katında oturmuş, gülerek onu izleyen Luhan’a. Bacaklarını kucaklayıp son kez göğsüne çektikten sonra “pes ediyorum” dedi ve bağdaş kurup oturdu yere. Luhan olduğu yerden aşağı atlayıp yanına çömeldi.

“Bu kadar eğlendiğim yeter. Sana yardımcı olacağım sanırım.”

Minseok küçümser bir ifadeyle “iyi de sen ne anlarsın fizik tedaviden filan?” dedi.

Luhan, Minseok’u omuzlarından itip, yere uzanmaya zorladı.

“Yüzüstü uzan. Burada spor yapan tek kişinin sen olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Lisedeyken ben de futbol takımındaydım. Eğer annem ve babam, yaşımın futbolcu olmak için fazla büyük olduğuna ikna etmeseydi beni, şimdi belki de hayranlarımdan biri olurdun.”

“Hadi oradan…” dedi Minseok alay ederek. Luhan, ellerini belinin iki yanına bastırarak, omurgasının etrafına masaj yaptı biraz.

“Bir yerin acıyor mu böyle?”

“Pek değil.”

“Şimdi yan uzan.”

Minseok yan uzanıp eliyle başını destekleyerek Luhan’a dikti gözlerini

“Vay canına. Gerçekten de bir şeyler biliyor gibisin.”

Luhan, ayağıyla kolunu ittirince Minseok’un kafası yanına düştü.

“Kafanı kaldırma. Hava attığımı mı sanıyordun?”

“Hava atıyorsun bence.”

Luhan, aynı anda omzunu dışarı, kalçasını içeri bastırınca Minseok’un ağzından şiddetle çıkmıştı bu son kelimeler. Belinden kıtırtılar geldiğini duyunca etkilenmeden edemedi.

“Bu işi doğru yapıyorsun galiba. Şimdiden iyi hissetmeye başladım ama kemiklerime iyi davran lütfen.”

“Bitmek üzere. Sırt üstü uzan şimdi. Buradan çıktığında seni rahatsız eden tek bir sinir kalmayacak, göreceksin.”

“Kocakarılar gibi konuştun. Biri sana ödeme filan mı yapıyor?”

Minseok kendi şakasına gülerken, Luhan tek bacağını kaldırıp dizini göğsüne bastırdı. Yüzü Minseok’unkinin tam karşısındaydı; Biraz daha eğilse burunları birbirine dokunurdu.

“Acaba bu iş için de para mı alsam?” dedi gülümseyerek. Gözlerinin kenarları kırış kırış olmuştu. Minseok kendini gülümsemeye zorladı ama ağzının kenarları tuhaf bir şekilde bükülmekle kaldı. Luhan, gözlerini iyice açarak yüzünü inceledi gencin.

“İlk defa bu kadar yakından bakıyorum yüzüne. Gerçekten de çok güzel bir…”

Minseok kaşlarını çattı.

“…alnın varmış. Epey parlak ve lüks bir şeye benziyor.” deyip bir fiske vurdu tam ortasına. Kafatası sızlamıştı gencin; alnını tutup acıyla buruşturdu yüzünü.

“Sorunun ne ya? Sözde acımı gideriyorsun bir de…”

Luhan gülerek vurduğu yeri ovuşturdu çabucak.

“Kafana masaj yapma mı ister misin? Bunun için bi binliğini alırım ama…” dedi şakayla. Minseok, adamın elini alnından çekip “Yahudi filan olmadığına emin misin sen? Tonla paran var zaten…” dedi ve kalkıp ranzasına oturdu.

“Bu modası geçmiş şakalar… Hem nereye gidiyorsun? Daha diğer bacağını yapmadık.”

“Boş versene…”

“Hakikaten çocuk gibisin Kim Minseok.”

Luhan, derin bir soluk alarak arkasındaki soğuk demire yasladı sırtını. Kafasını öne eğmiş, ellerini yavaşça bir arkaya bir öne sürüyerek saçlarıyla oynayışını izliyordu gencin. Gündüzleri neşeli davranmaya uğraşsa da, daha birkaç hafta önce yaşadığı felaket yüzünden çok geceler sıkıntıyla uykusundan uyandığını ve sıkışan yüreğini eliyle ovaladığını çaresizce izlemişti yatağından. Her sabah biraz daha zor doğrultuyordu başını yastıktan. Luhan ise sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordu.

Her ne kadar Luhan, Minseok’la uğraşan çetenin başına kalıcı bir hasar verip onu koltuğundan etse de, liderliği yeni birinin ele alması uzun sürmedi ve ikinci adam başkasına fırsat vermeden tacını giyiverdi. Bunu yapar yapmaz da ilk giriştikleri iş, eski liderlerini hastanelik eden, dolayısıyla çetelerini küçümseyen Luhan’dan intikam almaya uğraşmak oldu. Ama doğrudan onunla uğraşmayı göze alamadıkları için bütün ilgileri tekrar Minseok’a yönelmişti. Genci yalnız yakaladıkları yerde sıkıştırıp taciz etmekten, gözünü korkutmaktan geri durmuyor, bundan hastaca bir zevk duyuyorlardı. Minseok artık hücresinden çıkmaya korkar olmuştu, gardiyanlar zorlamadığı sürece banyoya bile gitmiyordu. Duyduğu her gürültüde tıpkı vahşi bir hayvan gibi dikkat kesiliyor, herhangi bir tehlikenin olmadığına ikna oluncaya dek kımıldamadan sesin geldiği yöne bakıyordu. Yaşadığı tüm bu şeylerden sonra gözle görülür derecede kilo kaybetmiş, sağlığı bozulmaya başlamıştı. Yine de ne yaparsa yapsın Luhan’dan yardım istemiyor, ilgisine karşılık vermiyordu.

Luhan, tel örgülere yaslanmış sigarasını içerken bir yandan da duvar dibinde toplanmış sohbet eden kel kafalı grubu izliyordu kısık gözlerle. Sigarasını bitirmeden yere atıp, ayağıyla toprağın içinde yuvarlayarak gizledi ve kafasını sıvazlayarak adamların yanına yanaştı. Luhan’ın geldiğini görünce sohbeti kesip ona dikmişti hepsi gözünü. Az evvel abuk sabuk el kol hareketleri yapıp, kendilerini komik olmayan şakalara gülmeye zorlayan onlar değilmiş gibi ciddi görünmeye uğraşıyorlardı.

“Bakın kimler gelmiş…” dedi ağzı gülümsese de gözleri tam aksini anlatan yeni lider… Bu, diğerine göre daha kısa boylu ama daha şişkin kasları olan iri bir adamdı. İsimleri dazlaklar olsa da hala biraz saç vardı kafasında. Zaten ne kadar kazırsa kazısın, saçları çok siyah ve kalın olduğundan her zaman biraz karartı olurdu kafasında.

“Sizinle konuşmanın vakti gelmişti, eğer konuşabiliyorsanız tabii...”

Adamlardan biri Luhan’a doğru bir hamle yapacakken liderleri, kısa ve küt parmaklı kara eliyle öteledi adamı.

“Bizi küçük gördüğünü söylemeye gelmedin herhalde buraya… Hücre arkadaşın olan ufak kıçlı çocuktan mı bahsedeceksin?”

Luhan, yaptıkları şeyi hatırlatarak onu iğnelemeye uğraştığını anlamıştı; işe de yaramıştı doğrusu. Gözleri karanlık, ürkütücü bir hal aldı genç adamın.

“Dışarı çıkınca da güçsüz oğlanları becermekle övünecek misiniz merak ediyorum.”

Adam gülüp “O dediğin şeyin olmasına daha çok var dostum; bunun hakkında endişelenmene gerek yok. Biz sadece burada hayatta kalmaya uğraşıyoruz.” dedi. Kaybedecek bir şeyi olmayan güçlü biri gibi görünmeye çalıştığı oldukça açıktı Luhan için. Bulundukları yerde terör yaratmak bu herifler için aşk yapmaktan bile daha doyurucu bir şeydi.

“Bütün bu utanmazlığın nereden geldiği anlaşıldı... Her neyse. En azından Minseok için burada olduğumu anlayacak kadar düşünebiliyorsunuz. Sizinle bir anlaşma yapalım.”

“Teklifini duyalım bakalım.”

“Minseok’a karşılık ben. Zaten en başında beri, sik kafalı liderinizi doğradığım için beni alaşağı etmek niyetindeydiniz ama kendi kıçlarınız için korkmadan da edemiyor, onun yerine gidip çoluk çocukla uğraşıyorsunuz.”

Durup etrafına bakındı ve eliyle kısa tıraşlı saçlarını itti geriye. “Minseok’a tekrar zarar verecek olursanız sizi öldürmem gerekir, fakat siz değersiz heriflerin kokuşmuş kanıyla elimi kirletip ömür boyu bu köstebek yuvasında yaşamaya niyetim yok. Teklifim şu: Beni aşağılayıp gözden düşürmenize izin verecek, üstünlüğünüzü kabul edeceğim. Dışarıdan mal sokma işini de size bırakıyorum. Gardiyanları ben ayarlarım.”

“Ya bıçak? Sana güvenmemiz için onu da bize vermen gerek.”

“Bıçağı unutun. Sizin gibi beş para etmez herifleri ne zaman gebertmek gerekeceği belli olmaz. Her an alçaklık yapmak kanınızda var. O yüzden bıçak benim. Sözünüzden dönmeye ya da sahip olabileceğinizden fazlasına göz dikmeye niyetlendiğiniz an onu kullanmam gerekecek. Yani sonuçta ya beni öldürürsünüz, ya ölümü göze alıp Minseok’la uğraşmaya devam edersiniz, ya da size sunduğum makul teklifi kabul edip karlı çıkarsınız. Ne diyorsunuz?”

Adamlar, Luhan’ın ölüm tehditleriyle blöf yaptığının farkındaydı; çıkmasına birkaç ay kala bunu göze alamayacağını biliyorlardı. Zaten bu haydutların da, kısa bir süre sonra kendiliğinden kurtulacakları bu düşmanla sorun yaşayıp, başlarına bela almaya niyetleri yoktu. Çok ileri giderlerse, gözünü karartıp onları da eski liderleri gibi fena halde benzetebilirdi. Yine de zedelenen itibarlarını bir şekilde onarmaları gerekiyordu. Onun yerine, koruması altındaki Minseok’la uğraşmalarının sebebi de buydu; Bu sayede hem onu gözden düşürmeyi, hem de bağlantılarını elinden almayı amaçlıyorlardı.  Luhan’a göre de tam zamanında yapışmışlardı yakasına. Daha erken yapsalardı, kendini korumak için birilerinin gırtlağını kesmek zorunda kalacağı kesindi; şimdi ise sadece kısa bir süreliğine onlara katlanması gerekiyordu, hem kendisi hem de Minseok için.

Luhan, çenesine yediği yumrukla geriye doğru birkaç adım sendeledi. Anlaşmışlardı. O ana kadar olanlarla ilgilenmeyen kalabalık, görmeyi beklemediği bu manzarayla bakışlarını onlara doğru çevirdi. Adamlardan biri karnına tekmeyi indirdiğinde bile Luhan’ın karşılık vermediğini görünce, bu işte bir gariplik olduğunu sezmeye başlamışlardı. Liderleri, Luhan’ın yakasına yapışıp kendi köşeli suratına yanaştırdı suratını. Luhan, kafasını öte yana çevirip ağzındaki kanı tükürdü toprağa ve “Tadını çıkarın sürtükler. Bu fırsat bir daha ele geçmez” dedi gülerek. Kırmızı görmüş bir boğa gibi gözleri dönen adam, Luhan’ı sırtüstü yere yatırıp kaburgalarına bir tekme savurduktan sonra soluk soluğa bir iki adım geriledi. Bu kez diğer ikisi üstüne çullanıp, yoruluncaya kadar her bir santimini ayaklarıyla ezip suyunu çıkardılar. Luhan, gardiyan düdüğünün çalınıp etrafındaki insan çemberinin genişlediğini gördüğünde güneşin sıcak parmakları aralık gözlerinden içeriye süzülmeye uğraşıyor, yumuşak elleriyle yüzünü okşuyordu.

Hem adamlar, hem de Luhan huzursuzluk çıkardıkları için iki günlük hücre cezasına çarptırılmışlardı. Minseok, bunun kendisiyle alakalı olduğunu seziyor ama öyle olmamasını dileyerek Luhan’ın cezasının biteceği günü bekliyordu. Sonunda Luhan eşikte belirdiğinde Minseok ayağa fırlayıp “Ne oldu dostum? Herkes şu kel kafalı haydutlarla kavga ettiğini söyledi ama ne olduğunu anlatmadılar.” dedi sabırsızlıkla.

Luhan, bitkin bir ifadeyle elini omzuna koyup yana itti çocuğu hafifçe ve ayaklarını sürüyerek yatağına attı kendini.

“İzin ver soluk alayım. Ah, şu kokuşmuş yatağı bile özleyeceğim aklıma gelmezdi. İki gündür o soğuk taş zeminde yatıp kalkıyorum, bütün kemiklerim birbirine geçti sanki. Dayak bile bundan iyiydi.”

Minseok hemen yanına diz çöküp elinin tersiyle göğsüne vurdu adamın. “Bırak mızmızlanmayı da ne haltlar çevirdiğini anlat hadi.”

Luhan yüzünü ona dönüp gülümsedi. “Ne diye otuz yaşında bir adam için endişeleniyorsun ufaklık?”

Minseok olduğu yere oturup bağdaş kurdu. “Salakça şakalar ederek geçiştirmeye uğraşma beni. Çocuk değilim herhalde. Benim yüzümden mi kavga ettiniz? Yalan söylemeye kalkma sakın, çünkü bunu anlarım dostum, emin ol anlarım.”

Luhan, ince kemikli soğuk elini Minseok’un boynuna dolayıp, parmak uçlarıyla sıktı ensesini. “Kendini bir şey sanma küçük sıçan. Benimle uğraşmak için senden başka sebepleri de var. Hem zaten bu tür herifler bahaneye bile ihtiyaç duymaz çoğunlukla.”

“Doğruyu mu söylüyorsun?” Minseok hala ikna olmamıştı.

Luhan, gencin kafasına hafifçe vurup “Amma da çok soru soruyorsun be! Ben çıkınca, burada ne yapacaksın tek başına?” dedi şaka ederek.

Minseok, Luhan’ın vurduğu yeri ovup “Herhalde birini boğazlayıp gerçek bir katil filan olurum. Başka türlü, bir adam olarak onurumla yaşamama izin vermeyecekler yoksa…” dedi dudaklarını bükerek.

“O kadar da karamsar olma. İstersen sana dövüşmesini öğreteyim ha, ne dersin?”

“Kısa boylulara göre numaralar biliyorsan ne ala…”

“Onları canının istediği kadar pataklamana yaramayacak muhtemelen ama kendini savunabileceğin birkaç numara biliyorum. Bıçakla birlikte seni bile epey korkutucu bir manyak gibi gösterebilir.”

“Bıçak mı?” Minseok etrafına bakınıp “Buralarda saklamıyorsun ya o şeyi?” dedi huzursuzlukla yerinde kımıldanarak.

“Onu merak etme sen.” Luhan yatağında yan dönüp sol kolunu Minseok’un omzuna attı. “Ödeşme zamanı; koluma biraz masaj yap bakalım. Hücredeyken sürekli üstüne yatmışım; senin deyiminle felaket uyuşmuş, kramplardan kramp beğeniyorum.”

Minseok, Luhan’ın beyaz ve belirgin kaslı kolunu avuçlarının içine alıp küçük parmaklarıyla masaj etmeye başladı. “Yaşlı moruklar gibi konuştun iyice. Kalıbımı basarım buradan çıkamadan bunayıp gebereceksin.”

Luhan “Şu ettiği laflara bakın hele? Sanki zehirle yoğrulmuş mübarek.” dedi gülerek ve gözlerini kapatıp, kolunu ovuşturan küçük parmakların tadını çıkarmaya koyuldu. Altı yılda güçlükle inşa ettiği itibarından vazgeçmesinin üstünden henüz iki gün geçmişti ve mahkumların tepkilerinin ne olduğu hakkında da bir fikri yoktu. Yine de bu onu hayal ettiği kadar çok korkutmamıştı. ‘İnsan bir kez kaybedince bundan utanmamasını da öğreniyor.’ diye düşünmeye başlamıştı.  Şimdi, Minseok’un da daha rahat konuşup sohbet ettiğini görünce, bu fikir onu daha da az rahatsız ediyordu. Bunları düşünmeye dalmışken az sonra gencin ellerinin hareket etmediğini fark edince gözlerini tekrar açıp, karşısındakinin hüzünle gölgelenen yüzüne çevirdi bakışlarını.

“Ne oldu şimdi durduk yere? Ne diye durdun?”

İçerisi etraflarını saran gri beton duvarlar yüzünden soğuk ve karanlıktı ama yine de koridordan sızan titrek ışıkla Minseok’un yüzündeki mahzun ifadeyi açık seçik görebiliyordu.

“Sorun nedir?” diye sordu sesini yumuşatarak.

Minseok, uzanıp Luhan’ın elmacık kemiğinin üstündeki yeşile çalan geniş morluğun ve patlamış dudaklarındaki yara izinin üstünde gezdirdi parmaklarını yavaşça.

“Altı yıl nasıl katlandın buna? Neden buradasın Luhan? Etrafıma baktığımda, güzel şeyleri yok ettikleri için birbirleriyle cezalandırılan bir avuç vahşiden başka bir şey görmüyorum. Sanki hepimiz hayatın şöleninden kovulmuş gibiyiz.” Zaten ince olan sesi neredeyse bir fısıltı gibi çıkıyordu kederinden.

Luhan, gencin keskin çizgili mat gözlerine dikti kendi nemli gözlerini ve soğuk elini uzatıp, yüzündeki diğer soğuk eli tuttu sıkıca.

“Buradaki tek güzel şey sensin Kim Minseok ve bu vahşilerin seni de yok etmesine izin vermeyeceğim.”

Kımıldamadan birbirlerinin söz veren gözlerine baktılar bir süre, taa ki Minseok elini hızla çekip, kendini sert yatağının en karanlık köşesine gizleyene dek.

…

Dazlaklar bir sonraki saldırılarını hücreden çıktıktan birkaç gün sonra yemekhanede yaptılar, çünkü beklediklerin aksine çoğunluk hala ona güveniyor ve hala isteklerlerini onlara değil Luhan’a bildiriyordu. Luhan, ardında Minseok’la içeri girip yerine kurulunca, adamlar önünden geçerken sırayla tabldotundaki yemeklere tükürdükten sonra önündeki teneke bardağı da devirip kendi masalarına geçtiler. Minseok, ayağa fırlayacak gibi olduysa da Luhan kolundan tutup güçlükle yerine oturttu genci.

“Önemli değil Minseok, otur yerine lütfen”

“Karşılık vermeyecek misin onlara?”

“Sorun değil dedim ya!”

“Vay canına! Ödlek filan olduğunu düşünmüyorum ama herkesin önünde böyle davranmalarına izin vermen de normal değil hani. Tek yapman gereken, istediğin zaman onları da diğer adam gibi müsveddeye çevirebileceğini göstermek.”

“Altı yıldır burada olan sen değil, benim ufaklık. Neyin iyi olduğunu benden iyi bilemezsin.”

Luhan’ın ona bakmadan, soğuk ve renksiz bir ses tonuyla söylediği bu sözler Minseok’u hazırlıksız yakaladı. Tanıdığı adamın sesi ve konuşması gibi gelmemişti ona. Şaşırmıştı. Bir şey söylemeden adamın, tabağına dönük ifadesiz yüzüne baktı bir süre. Fakat yine de ne hissettiğini anlıyor ve bu yüzden ona kızamıyordu bir türlü. Luhan’ın önündeki tükürülmüş yemekleri elinin tersiyle itip, kendi tabldotunu sürdü ortaya.

“Bu söylediğinde haklısın işte. Ye hadi.”

Luhan, başını kaldırıp gence baktı ve birkaç saniyeye kalmadan belli belirsiz bir gülümsemeyle tekrar aydınlandı yüzü.

“Yemeğini paylaşmana gerek yok. Belki salyalarının tadı o kadar kötü değildir” dedi kaşlarını iyice kaldırıp alnını kırıştırarak.

“Öyle mi dersin? Fakat biraz tattıktan sonra on dakikaya kalmaz nalları dikeceğine yemin ederim. Komodo ejderlerinin salyası bunlarınkinin yanında akçaağaç şurubu filan gibi kalır.”

Luhan’ın nihayet güldüğünü görünce Minseok da endişelerini öteleyip yemeğini yemeye koyuldu. Ama bu olayla birlikte neden durumun birden bire tersyüz olduğu hakkındaki soruları daha da şiddetle kurcalamaya başlamıştı kafasını. Onun fikrine göre, eski lideri bu kadar ağır yaraladıktan sonra adamların ondan korkup geri çekilmesi gerekiyordu fakat şimdiki durum tam tersi gibiydi. Bilmediği, anlamadığı bazı şeyler vardı ve bunları Luhan’dan öğrenemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. O yüzden fırsatını bulduğu ilk anda köşe bucak kaçtığı adamlardan birinin yanına süzülüp neler döndüğünü öğrenmeye niyetliydi. Ve bu kişi de, uzun boyuna rağmen epey zayıf biri olan ve iri görünmek için yüz kat elbise giydiği bütün mahkumların diline dolanan Sam Shik olmuştu. Adam, esasen korkağın biriydi ve küçük bir marketi soyarken kasadaki yaşlı adamı öldürdüğü için girmişti içeriye ama Luhan’ın hastanelik ettiği eski lidere yaranmak için mahkumlardan birini korkuluklardan aşağı atıp sakat bırakınca çeteye girmesine izin verilmişti. Yine de çetenin içinde bile herkesin karşısında kasılıp duruyor, onların aksi gibi düşünse de çıtını bile çıkarmıyordu. Minseok, adamın cılız kollarıyla birkaç gülünç barfiks çektikten sonra çok büyük iş başarmış gibi yerinde tepinmesini acır bir ifadeyle izledi uzaktan. Az sonra adam tel örgülere işemek için kalabalıktan uzaklaşınca Minseok arkasından yanaşıp “Hey!” diye seslendi.

Adam, aletini aceleyle tulumuna geri tıkıştırıp arkasını döndü fakat o kadar da irkilecek bir şey olmadığını görünce tekrar kurumlu tavrını takınıverdi.

“Belanı mı arıyorsun çocuk? Canına mı susadın?”

“Kes martaval okumayı da soracaklarıma cevap ver.”

“Havasından da geçilmiyor… Ne öğrenebilirsin ki benden?”

“Luhan’ı diyorum… Bugünlerde aranızda bir mesele olduğu belli. İstese hepinizi duman edebilir ama yapmıyor nedense. Sebebi…”

Adam sözünü kesip “O Çinli’nin seni fahişesi yaptığını biliyordum. Her istediğinde seni becermesine izin veriyorsun zaten, geçen sefer ne diye olay çıkarıp üstümüze saldın o manyağı ha?” dedi kemikli eliyle Minseok’u omuzlarından ittirerek. Minseok ise az önce aletini tuttuğu elin kendisine dokunmasından tiksinip kenara çekildi.

“O pis ellerini benden uzak tutsan iyi olur adamım, biraz ötede dur.”

Sam Shik, gencin üstüne yürüyerek “Çinli senin yerine kendini öne atıp kıçını sağlama aldı diye mi bu kabadayılıklar?” dedi kulak tırmalayan sesiyle.

“Süründen ayrılmasan iyi edersin sünepe herif. Yoksa benim gibi biri yüzünden bile babayı yersin.” Yüzünü, kısık ama derin sesin geldiği yere döndü Minseok. Bu, herkesin koca memeleri yüzünden Mammy diye çağırdığı, kafasında kumral bir perukla dolaşan kara tenli, uzun boylu bir herifti. Paçalarını dizlerine kadar kıvırdığı tulumunun üst kısmını yarı beline kadar sıyırmış, beyaz askılı tişörtünü de memelerinin altına dek çekmişti. Sam Shik, Mammy’nin tehdidiyle geri çekilip “Herkesin işine burnunu sokmasan olmaz sanki orospu karı! Ama senin de belanı bulmana az kaldı.” diye kof bir tehdit savurdu ve yanından geçerken adamın kıçına bir tokat indirip öyle çekip gitti.

Mammy, gülüp kolları önünde bağlı olduğu halde Minseok’a yanaştı. “Bu şımarık piç sürüsü, birlikteyken kendini dünyanın efendisi sanır ama tek başlarına kaldıklarında yeni doğmuş bir yavru buzağıdan farkları yoktur.”

“Adamın neyden bahsettiğini biliyor musun Mammy?”

“Luhan hakkındaki mi? Ah çocuk! En başında yapman gerekeni yapsaydın şimdi bunlarla uğraşmazdın.”

“Bu ne demek şimdi? Neyi yanlış yaptım ki?”

Mammy, Minseok’un yanına geçip sırtını demir direğe yasladı ve memelerinin arasından küçük enfiye kutusunu çıkarıp burnundan içeri çekti çabucak ve parmaklarıyla sağa sola ovaladı deliklerini. Kutuyu Minseok’a da uzatıp “Senin gibi çocuklar bilmez bunun ne olduğunu ama bir kez denersen eminim hoşuna gidecek.” dedi. Boğucu sıcak yüzünden gözlerini kısmış, yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

“Sevecekmişim gibi  gelmedi bana. Burnumun içinde uçuşan tozlar istediğime emin değilim.”

“Sen bilirsin.” Kutuyu kapatıp, gerisin geriye çıkardığı yere sokuşturdu tekrar.

“Biliyorsun Minseok, geldiğinin ikinci haftası bu aşağılık herifler gözüne kestirdi seni. Burası böyledir çünkü; beyni yerine kasları ve skiyle düşünen bir grup yamyam. Dışarıdayken de, şimdi de her gün bir düzinesiyle düşüp kalkıyorum. Güven bana, bunlardan daha aşağı yaratıkları dünyanın başka yerinde bulamazsın. Kamışlarını sokacak bir deliğe ihtiyaç duyduklarında gözlerinde Cleopatra’dan farkım yok ama bir kez işlerini bitirdiklerinde tekrar o eski karnaval ucubesine dönüşüveriyorum. O yüzden senin ufak tefek vücudun onlar için son kalite et gibi ya... Çinli’nin de hoşuna gitmiş gibisin.”

“Öyle bir şey değil. Kafanız başka bir şeye çalışmaz mı sizin?”

“Öyle mi dersin? Haberin yok gibi görünüyor ama Çinli, bütün bağlantılarını şu kel heriflere bırakıp bu mal sokma işini onlara bıraktı. Sana bulaşmamaları karşılığında tonla paradan ve itibarından vazgeçti yani. Kafamdaki peruğu, şu enfiyeyi ve rujumu da onun sayesinde aldım biliyor musun? Hatta ruj için para bile almadı benden. Gerçekten de iyi bir heriftir yani. Yumuşak başlı ve konuşması kolay biri olduğu için herkes ona saygı duyardı anlayacağın. O hücre cezasını ve dayakları bile gönüllü olarak yedi bahse girerim. Yoksa bu piçlerden dayak yiyecek kadar pısırık biri değil, eminim buna.”

Minseok’un iyice kafası karışmıştı. Kaşlarını çatıp yanındakine döndü.

“Yani bütün bunları benim için yaptığını mı söylüyorsun?”

“Başka ne için olacaktı? Amma ahmakmışsın sen de. O üç metre boyundaki aygırı sakat bırakıp, şimşekleri kendi üstüne çekmesinin başka ne sebebi olabilir?”

“Anlamıyorum.”

“Gerçekten de salağın tekisin hani. En başında onun sürtüğü olmayı kabul etseydin kimse sana bulaşmaya cesaret edemezdi. Burada rahat birkaç ay geçirirdin.”

“İyi de ben homo değilim dostum, ne diye başka bir herifin altına yatayım?”

“Homo mu? Değilsin belki ama kıçını kurtaramadın yine de.”

Mammy doğrulup üstünü başını düzeltti büyük elleriyle.

“Fakat erkekleri sevmesen bile Luhan gibi birini sevmek zor olmamalı ha?” dedi ve dar kalçalarını kıvıra kıvıra uzaklaştı yanından.

…

Luhan, sırtını duvara yaslamış tel örgülerin arkasında belirsiz bir yere dikmişti gözünü. Kirli bulutlarla kaplanan gökyüzü, arada bir içlerinde çakan ışıkla birden aydınlanıp, aynı saniyede tekrar sönüyordu. Hafif hafif esen rüzgar ise, yakında şiddetini arttıracağını müjdelermiş gibi arada bir hiddetlenip tekrar duruluyordu. Gök gürültüsünü duyunca iç çekip gözlerini yumdu yorgun adam. Bir süredir uyuyup, dinlenmekten başka bir şey yapamıyordu vücudundaki ağrılar yüzünden. Minseok’un yanına oturduğunu duyunca gözlerini açmadan gülümsedi.

“Burası yalnızca kertenkelelerin ve güzellik düşmanı katillerin yurdu sanıyorsun değil mi? Ama biliyor musun Minseok, yakınlarda oldukça büyük bir ırmak var. Kendi gözümle görmedim hiç ama yağmur yağdığında sık sık taşar, suları ta buraya kadar gelir.” dedi sırıtarak.

“Şu ırmaktan bahsetmeseydin öyle düşünmeye devam ederdim hani, yalan değil.”

Yarı açık bitkin gözlerini yanındaki gence çevirip, kafasını arkasına yasladı Luhan.

“Eskiden Singapur civarlarında yaşayan vahşi bir kabile varmış. Şu memeleri ve kıçları çıplak dolaşan, ilkel geleneklerine bağlı, teknoloji düşmanı türden bir kabileden bahsediyorum. Onların inancına göre eğer bir savaşçı ölürse, suyun yakınına gömülür ki cennete yolculuğu kısa sürsün. Şanslıyız ha? Öldüğümüzde çok zor olmayacak yani işimiz.”

“Ne diye ölmekten bahsediyorsun şimdi? Hem cennet varsa bile Tanrı bizi oraya alır mı sanıyorsun?”

“Hadi ama! O kadar da fena herifler değiliz. Bağışlanamayacak kötülükte günahlar değil bizimkiler.”

“Tanrıyla pazarlığa mı oturmayı düşünüyorsun yani?”

“Neden olmasın? Anlattıklarına göre medeni biriymiş.”

Minseok keyifli bir kahkaha patlatıp “Şu söylediklerine maymunlar bile güler yani, kendini uzaktan izleyebilsen keşke.” dedi.

“Haklı olabilirsin. Şeytanla mı anlaşmamı önerirsin?”

Minseok kolunu yanındakinin omzuna atıp, kendine doğru çekti. “Bunları ölünce düşünürsün. Şimdi böyle tatsız şeylerden konuşup canımı sıkmayı bırak.”

Luhan, başını gencin zayıf omzuna yaslayıp gözlerini kapattı tekrar.

“Şehrin dışında ailemden kalan bir göl evi var. Borçlar dışında bana bıraktıkları tek şey. Burada değilse bile orada muhakkak cennete açılan bir kapı vardır. İstersen benimle gelebilirsin.”

“Ne diye cennet cehennem boklarıyla bozdun kafayı şimdi? Felaket çocukça konuşuyorsun yani. İyice tepemi attırdın.”

“Gelecek misin?”

“Hay Tanrı cezasını versin, geleceğim, tamam…”

Luhan karşılık vermeden gülümsemekle yetindi. Minseok’un kızıyormuş gibi yapıp, olduğundan büyük görünmeye uğraşması her seferinde keyiflendiriyordu onu.

Artık neredeyse kış gelmiş, havalar iyiden iyiye soğumuştu. Neredeyse her gün yağmur yağdığı için bahçeye çıkamıyor, onun yerine kendi hücrelerinde ya da ortadaki boş alanda takılıyorlardı. Luhan ise çoğu günler, yüzünde herhangi bir yara izi olmasa da fena halde hırpalanmış olarak hücresine dönüp bitkin bir şekilde kıvrılıp uyuyor, Minseok’un sorularını duymazlıktan geliyordu. Herkes, cezasının bitmesine az kaldığı için karşılık vermediğini bildiği halde onun için üzülmeden edemiyordu. Dazlaklar karşısında yenilgiyi kabul etmesi Luhan’dan çok, onunla yakınlık kurmuş kişileri üzüyordu bu yüzden.

Minseok, Luhan’ın bunları ayrıca onun için yaptığını da bildiğinden geceleri gözüne uyku girmiyor, rahatsız rahatsız yatağında dönüp duruyordu sabaha kadar. Adamların karşısına çıkıp durmalarını, istiyorlarsa onunla kavga etmelerini söylemeyi diliyor ve hayalinde canlandırıyor ama bir türlü cesaretini toplayamadığından kendine öfkelenip, iğrenmekle yetiniyordu. Bir gün Luhan üstü başı ıslak halde içeri girip, hiç yüzüne bakmadan tuvalete kusmaya başladığında Minseok için de son haddine varmıştı olaylar. Yanına çömelip eliyle sırtını sıvazlamaya başladığında üstündeki sidik kokusunu duydu burnunda.

“Onlar…”

Kelimeleri seçemedi. Luhan, Minseok’u kenara itip “Dokunma bana” dedi kireç gibi beyaza çalmış baygın suratıyla. “Kirli”

Üstündekileri çıkarıp bir kenara attı ve musluktan ince bir çizgi halinde akan buz gibi suyla morluklarla kaplı gövdesini yıkamaya koyuldu. Elleri titrediği için doğru düzgün yapamıyordu bu işi de. Minseok düştüğü yerden kalkıp Luhan’ı omuzlarından kavradı ve yatağına oturttu. Islak süngerle vücudunu silip, temiz giysiler giydirdikten sonra yatağına yatırdı adamı ve bir süre uyumasını bekledi. Nihayet gözlerini kapatıp derin ve tedirgin bir uykuya yattığında ayağa kalkıp derin bir nefes aldı. Hala yemek saati gelmediği için herkes sağda solda yarı baygın vaziyette, bayık sohbetler ederek vakit öldürüyordu. Minseok, neredeyse kimseyi görmez bir halde banyoya gidip Luhan’ın sakladığı yerden çıkardı tahta saplı bıçağı ve iç çamaşırının kenarına sıkıştırdı. Taş gibi soğuk bir suratla kapısı açık hücrelerinin önünde belirdiğinde bu beklenmedik misafiri görmekten dolayı şaşırmıştı dazlaklar.

Yine de “Ne o? Çinli’nin ufaklığından sıkılıp bizimkileri mi denemeye geldin yoksa?” diye şaka edip sırtlanlar gibi gülmekten geri durmadılar fakat bu dalga geçtikleri küçük adam belinden bıçağı çıkarıp suratlarına doğrultunca alaycı kahkahaları da bıçak gibi kesilivermişti.

“Sakin ol dostum, sadece şaka ediyorduk.” dedi elini öne uzatmış onu sakinleştirmeye uğraşan kel lider.

“Kapa çeneni aşağılık pezevenk”

Hepsi oturdukları yerlerde daha da geriye çekilmişti.

“Sorunun ne dostum?”

“Sorunum sizsiniz göt herifler. Eğer benimle uğraşmak istiyorsanız o zaman bana gelin de erkek gibi çözün meselenizi.” dedi Minseok hırsla ama sesini yükseltmeden. Kulaklarının duymadığı, gözlerinin bir şey görmediği ardına dek açık gözlerinden anlaşılıyordu. Bıçağı çekip kendi koluna derin bir kesik attı ve daha ilki kanamaya başlamadan hemen yanına bir tane daha yara açıverdi. O an ne acı duyuyor, ne de adamların söylediklerini işitiyordu.

“Bu kendime yaptığım şey. Size yapacaklarımın çok daha fazla acı vereceğinden emin olmadan, o çürümüş etlerinizi kesmeyi bırakmayacağıma emin olabilirsiniz.”

Ardında kırmızı çizgilerden bir yol çizerek hücresine döndüğünde ancak keskin bir acı yükseldi kolundan. Yatağına oturup acı içinde sıktı dişlerini ve yumruklarını. Nihayet biraz alıştığında tişörtünü çıkardı ve gürültü etmeden ikiye ayırıp sıkıca sardı kolunu. Bir süre gözlerini kapatıp, daha iyi hissedene dek sakince nefes alıp verdi. Sonunda sakinleştiğini hissettiğinde karşı yatakta uyuyan Luhan’ın yanına yanaşıp, diz çöktü yere.

“Benden ne beklediğini bilmiyorum ama düşündüğün gibi biri değilim belki de“ dedi mırıldanarak. İçerisi sessiz ve karanlıktı. Uyuyan adamın beyaz dudaklarında, kalkık burnunda, uzun kirpiklerinde dolaştırdı karanlık bir hal almış bakışlarını ve elinin ardıyla alnındaki ter tomurcuklarını sildikten sonra, sıcak yanağını avucunun içine aldı.

“Bütün bunlara, ne karşılık alacağını bilmediğin bir adam için mi katlanıyorsun?”

Dudaklarını ısırdı Minseok ve bir an tereddüt etse de dizleri üstünde doğrulup Luhan’ın dudaklarına kapadı kendininkileri. Birkaç saniye kımıldamadan öylece durdu. Daha önce hiçbir adamı öpmemişti ve doğrusu birkaç gün öncesine kadar bir adamı öpmek isteyeceği aklına bile gelmezdi. Bunu düşünür düşünmez sanki uykusundan uyandırılan bir uyurgezer gibi hayrete düşüp kocaman açıldı gözleri fakat henüz geriye çektiği kafasını iki yanından tutunca Luhan’ın uzun biçimli elleri, hareket edemeden donup kaldı genç adam. Yüzünün bir karış ötesinde duran adamın güzel yüzüne baktı hayretle. Bütün vücudu utanç içinde yanıyordu, yüzü kırmızıya kesmişti.

“Bunu yapmak için ölmemi beklemediğin için minnettarım Kim Minseok.”

Luhan, Minseok’un yuvarlak yüzünü eğip tekrar birleştirdi dudaklarını ve yarın yokmuş gibi tutkuyla öptü yoruluncaya dek. Minseok ise şaşkınlığını attıktan sonra ancak çekingen ellerini uzatıp Luhan’ın kollarını tutma cesaretini bulmuştu kendinde. Şimdi sadece yaptıklarına teşekkür için değil, hoşuna gittiği için de öpüşlerine karşılık veriyor, her bir anın tadını çıkarıyordu Kim Minseok.

‘Luhan onlar gibi değil, Luhan’ı sevmek zor değil’ 

...

“Eski mahkum olduğum için seni görmeye gelemeyeceğim, biliyorsun.”

Minseok, temiz çoraplarını giydikten sonra bacaklarını toplayıp oturdu yatağa.

“Sorun değil. Zorunda değilsin. Olur da dışarıda karşılaşırsak eğer asker arkadaşı filan gibi olur, rezalet anılarımızla eğlenir dururuz.” dedi gülerek.

Luhan dirseklerinin üzerine doğrulup baktı yataktan.

“Daha da fazlası… Her Cumartesi telefonda konuşacağız; söz veriyorum.”

“Sorun değil dedim ya!”

Luhan’ın suratı asıldı; yattığı yerden kalkıp Minseok’un yanına sokuldu ve parmaklarının ucuyla çenesini tutup kendine çevirdi yüzünü.

“Nükteli mi konuşuyorsun, yoksa ciddi misin anlamak mümkün değil.”

Minseok çenesini onun elinden kurtarıp öte yana döndü.

“O kelime ne demek bilmiyorum ama ciddi olduğum kesin.”

Luhan, bu kez iki eliyle birden avuçlarının arasına aldı yüzünü ve gözlerini, onun gözlerine sabitledi. Kaşları havaya kalkmıştı.

“Bana güven Kim Minseok. Bir yıl sona erdiğinde karşında göreceğin ilk yüz benimki olacak.”

Uzanıp, elleri yüzünden sıkışıp, dışarı fırlayan kırmızı dudaklarını öptü genç adamın. Fakat birkaç saniye sonra Minseok, Luhan’ı yavaşça geriye itip “Yapma. Senden hoşlandığıma yüzde yüz emin olsam da henüz alışamadım bu şeye.” dedi tereddütle. Luhan itiraz etmedi, kollarını gövdesine sarıp başını göğsüne yatırmaya zorladı genci.

“Buna da itiraz etmeyeceksin ya?” dedi alay ederek.

Cevap vermedi Minseok, gözlerini kapatıp adamın geniş yakalı tişörtüne sinen nikotin kokusunu çekti içine.

“Sigara kokuyorsun.”

Luhan’ı ilk defa o gün küçük el çantasıyla, gardiyanların peşi sıra özgürlüğüne doğru yürürken sivil kıyafetler içinde gördü Kim Minseok. ‘Birkaç parça kıyafetin birini daha da güzelleştirebileceğini düşünmezdim’ diye geçirdi içinden. Luhan, birkaç saniyede bir ardına dönüp genç adama bakıyor, onu kafesin ardında bırakıp gittiği için göğsünün suçluluk duygusuyla kabarmasına mani olamıyordu. Minseok da düşüncelerinin en derinlerinde ihanete uğramış gibi hissetmeden edemiyordu ama bunun çocukça olduğuna kanaat getirip daha da derinlere itiyordu. Sırtını yasladığı duvardan doğrulup el salladı Luhan’a. O sırada “Dışarıdayken dayanmaya çalış Luhan! Sana kart atarız!” diye bağırdı Mammy ve tiz bir çığlık atıp kahkahayı patlatıverdi. Bütün mahkumlarla birlikte Luhan ve Minseok da şaşkınlıkla ona bakıp gülmeye başladı. Luhan’ı son görüşünde de tıpkı ilk kez konuştuklarında olduğu gibi gözleri kırış kırış olacak kadar geniş gülümsüyordu.

Minseok, hücresinde yalnızdı artık. Kapkaranlık, soğuk ve düşmanca görünüyordu içerisi ona. O da, boşaltılan bir evde unutulmuş mahcup bir hayaletti sanki. Bir türlü etkisinden kurtulamıyordu hatıralarının. Gözünü diktiği her yerde odanın karanlık köşelerine kaçışan eski gölgeler varmış gibi geliyordu ona. O yüzden bazen gördüğü, konuştuğu, yaptığı her şey bir rüya mıydı diye merak ediyordu. Işıklar kapatıldığında bütün binaya çöken sessizlik daha da kasvetli hale getiriyordu her yeri. Yalnız kalmanın onu bu denli çılgına çevireceğini o ana dek kendisi dahi bilmiyordu doğrusu. Böyle tuhaf düşünceler saldırıya geçtiği zaman bütün yapabildiği Luhan’ın ona bıraktığı kitapları okuyarak onları görmezden gelmek oluyordu. Gündüzleri her şey daha kolaydı çünkü bütün yapması gereken Mammy’nin fahişelik hayatı ile ilgili tuhaf hikayeleri dinleyerek vakit öldürmekti.

“Yani o aşağılık herif henüz on dört yaşındaki bir çocuğu pazarlamaya kalktı anlıyor musun Minseok? O dar çiçekli gömleği ve kovboy botlarıyla etrafta çalımlı çalımlı yürüyüp, çok onurlu bir herifmiş gibi rol kesmesini görecektin bir… Laf açıldığında herkese nasıl gerçek bir adam olunacağıyla ilgili nutuk atar, delikanlılık zırvalarından bahsedip dururdu kıllı pislik. İnsanı hasta ederdi yani. Ölümü ondan fazla hak eden başka biri daha yoktu dünyada ve hak ettiğini de buldu tanrıya şükür. Geberip gittiğine üzüleceğim tek bir pezevenk yok anlayacağın. Sen de benim gibi düşünmüyor musun? Cevap ver.”

“Haklısın tabii ya…” dedi Minseok. Gözleri hipnotize olmuş gibi tel örgülerin karmaşasına odaklanmıştı. Mammy koluna hafif bir tokat vurup “Beni dinlemiyor musun sen? Hem şu hikayeni baştan anlatsana bana…” dedi…

“Ne hikayesi?”

“İçeri nasıl girdiğinle ilgili olanı diyorum. Etrafta, kıçına göz diken herifin birinin kafasını patlattığınla ilgili dedikodular dolaşıyordu. Eğer öyleyse…”

“Buradakilerin espri anlayışı amma da dahiceymiş. Kendilerini böyle mi eğlendiriyorlar?”

“Başına gelenler için üzgünüm ama tutarlı olduğunu da inkar edemezsin.” dedi gülerek.

“Ama yanıldınız serseriler… Düşündüğünüz gibi olmadı.” Bunu söylerken tozu dumana katarak girişte duran ring aracına çevrilmişti gözleri. Mammy, aracı görünce ayaklandı birden.

“Vay vay~ Sonunda taze et geldi işte.” dedi heyecanını gizleyemeyerek. Ellerini beline dayamış elleri ve ayakları birbirine zincirlenmiş yedi yeni mahkumun, şakırtılar eşliğinde araçtan inip içeriye girişini izliyordu.

“Aralarında yakışıklı birkaç tane var Kim Minseok. Belki senin şu Luhan’dan bile daha iyidirler.”

“Benim Luhan mı?” dedi kızararak.

Mammy elleri belinde, ona doğru eğilip “Ne diye bakireler gibi kızarıyorsun? Ne iş çevirdiğinizi anlamam mı sandın? İşi pişirdiğinizi biliyorum.” dedi.

“Ne işi pişirmesi? Ne saçmalıyorsun ya? Vay canına Mammy! Şuan kafanı koparsam içim rahat etmez.”

“Aman ne kutsal bakire! Onu bırak da şu heriflere bak. Duyduğuma göre aralarından bir tanesi idam mahkumuymuş. Oldukça fena biri olmalı. Hangisi sence?”

Minseok, yan yana dizilmiş, elinde dosyayla bir uçtan öbürüne yürüyerek kuralları anlatan baş gardiyanı dinleyen, neredeyse hepsi sırık gibi uzun olan adamlara baktı. Acaba onlar da benimle aynı sıkıntıları yaşayacak mı diye düşündü. Dazlaklar onunla uğraşmaktan vazgeçeli beri içeride olay çıkmıyordu hiç ve yeni mahkumlar onlar için yeni eğlence, büyüklük taslayacakları yeni avlar demekti.

“Buradan söylemek zor.”

“Sen şimdi tek başına kalıyorsun hücrende değil mi? İster misin o azılı katil senin yanına düşsün? O zaman gerçekten de kötü bir talihin olduğuna ikna olurum.”

“Ağzından da bal damlıyor yani…”

Mammy gülüp parmağının ucundaki bir parça enfiyeyi çekti burnundan içeri. Ardı arkası kesilmeksizin milyonlarca kez hapşırdıktan sonra yorgun düşmüştü neredeyse. Kendine gelince elini tişörtünden içeri sokup darmadağın olan memelerini düzeltti üstünkörü.

“Bu şeyler… Önündekilerden bahsediyorum, garip gelmiyor mu hiç? Ne bileyim, doğuştan sahip değilsin sonuçta.”

Mammy, Minseok’un kafasına bir şaplak indirip “Herkes sonradan sahip olur bu yavrulara. Bebekler böyle devasa memelerle mi doğuyor sanıyorsun? Ah dostum, kadınları tanımadığın belli. Luhan’ın seni kendine aşık etmesi isabet olmuş.” dedi.

Minseok ayağa fırladı hırsla. “Yemin ederim Mammy, bir daha Luhan, aşk, işi pişirmek filan gibi laflar edersen o çirkin peruğunu çıkarıp kıçına tıkarım.”

Mammy, pürüzlü sesiyle bir kahkaha atıp genci kolundan çekiştirerek tekrar yanına oturttu. Luhan gibi o da Minseok’u öfkelendirmekten büyük keyif duyuyordu.

…

İdam mahkumu yerine, hücre arkadaşıyla sorun yaşayan kısa boylu, yuvarlak gözlü sessiz bir tip gönderilmişti yanına. Kundakçılıktan içeri girdiğini duyunca şaşırmıştı Minseok. Oldukça uysal bir tip gibi gözükmüştü ona. Minseok, dakikalar boyunca sohbet etmeye uğraştıktan sonra genç adam gözlerini karanlık köşeden ayırıp Minseok’a döndü ve ellerini iki kulağının yanında sallayarak “Kulaklarım iyi duymuyor dostum, boşuna konuşup duruyorsun” dedi ve cevap beklercesine dudaklarına baktı karşısındakinin. Minseok bunu duymayı beklemediği için şaşırmış ve onca zamandır kendi kendine konuştuğu için aptal gibi hissetmişti.

“Ne komedi ama?” dedi utançla kafasının arkasına dokunarak ve güldü. “Üzgünüm”

Yatağına uzanıp ıslık çalmaya başladı, bir yandan da Luhan’ı düşünüyordu. Minseok, konuşabilmeleri için verdiği numarayı her cumartesi günü arıyor ve Luhan da söz verdiği gibi her seferinde aramalarına cevap verip dışarıda neler yaptığını anlatıyor, onu özlediğini tekrarlayıp duruyordu. Arada sırada kısa mektuplar ve kartlar da yolluyordu ona.

 

“Ne demezsin?” diye kendi kendine homurdandı Minseok.

Mektubu yastığının altına koyup Luhan’ın kitaplarından birini okumaya başladı. Artık “Burada kitap okuyup, dua etmekten başka yapacak bir şey yok” derken ne kastettiğini daha iyi anlıyordu. Sonunda kitabı bitirdiğinde ise yapacak başka bir şeyi ve uykusu da yoktu. ‘Keşke bu dilsiz herif yerine idam mahkumu olsaydı yanımda. Hiç değilse anlatacak heyecanlı hikayeleri olurdu’ diye geçirdi içinden. Fakat ancak gelişinden iki gün sonra o mahkumun kim olduğunu öğrenebilmişti. Bu, neredeyse iki metre boyunda, oldukça uzun, sarı saçlı, sivri çeneli bir Çinliydi. Gözüne bağladığı siyah kadife bantla korsanları andırıyordu. Onun gelişiyle içerideki güç dengesinin değiştiği az çok hissediliyordu. Dazlaklar, bu kaybedecek bir şeyi olmayan yeni tehlike karşısında her an tetikte bekliyor, ilk adımı kendileri mi atmalı, yoksa onun mu gelmesini beklemeli karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Çinli ise, yarım gözleri ile oturduğu yerden hepsini gözden geçiriyor, üzerine ilk atlayanın boynunu tek hamlede kırmaya hazırmış gibi de tehditkâr görünüyordu.

Minseok, yemeğini yemeye dalmış adamın yanına oturup suratına dikti bakışlarını. Sonunda adam kaşığını bırakıp “Sırtını dayayacağın birini arıyorsan çok beklersin ufaklık.” dedi gözünü yemeğinden ayırmadan. Sesi, gövdesi kadar korkutucu değildi ama yine de istenirse gizemli bir tonu olduğu kolaylıkla görülebilirdi.

“Sırtımı dayamak mı? Ben o yollardan çoktan geçtim dostum.”

“Ne istiyorsun o halde?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

“Benden korkmuyorsun öyleyse.”

“Korkmam gerekir belki ama bir şekilde durduk yere bela çıkaran biriymişsin gibi gözükmedi bana.”

“Ama yanıldın.”

Minseok cevap vermek yerine kafasını sallayıp yemeğini yemeye koyuldu. Ama konuşmayı bitirmeye niyeti yoktu. Yemekten sonra da sonunda Mammy’den kurtulduğunda soluğu Çinlinin yanında aldı. Adam, bacak bacak üstüne atmış, sırtı duvara yaslanmış olduğu halde gözü kapalı uyukluyordu. Yanında birinin olduğunu anlayınca gözlerini açmadan “Her kimsen, güneşimi kapatıyorsun. Gövdeni ikiye ayırmadan kaybol.” dedi tekdüze bir ses tonuyla. Sanki ölüm tehdidi savurmamış da, herhangi bir şeyden konuşmuştu.

“Herhalde yanılıyordum. Cidden korkutucu birisin galiba.”

Yine de oturdu yanına.

“Belli ki yeterince dayak yememişsin sen.”

“Zor bir hayatı olan tek kişinin sen olduğunu sanma.”

Adam dişlerini göstere göstere güldü. Böyle birinin gülmesi acayibine gitmişti Minseok’un.

“Ne diye gülüyorsun şimdi?”

“Zor bir hayatım olduğunu kim söyledi?”

“Zenginlik içinde yüzen biri ne diye onu öteki tarafa gönderecek bir suç işlesin ki?”

“Kendine göre oldukça rahat bir hayatım oldu evlat. Birkaç kişi öldürdüm diye dram yaratacak biri değilim.”

“Birkaç kişi öldürdüğün için o zaman… Adım Kim Minseok bu arada.”

“Kris… Muhatap alınmayı hak ettin cüce.”

Minseok adamın elini sıkarken “Vay canına, dev gibiymiş ellerin” dedi şaşkınlıkla. “İstersen hiç zorlanmadan kafamı patlatabilirsin yani.”

Kris “En iri ve en güçlü olmak benim suçum değil.  Antrenman dahi yapmıyorum bunun için.” dedi gülerek. “Söylesene; senin gibi lisede filan olması gerek bir çocuğun burada ne işi var?”

“Lise mi? Sandığın kadar genç biri olmadığımı anlatmaya uğraşmayacağım. Niye burada olduğuma gelince, annemi bedava becermeye uğraşıp yumruklayan birine dünyanın kaç bucak olduğunu gösterdim diyebiliriz herhalde.”

“Annen fahişeydi demek. İnsanın annesinin fahişe olması korkunç bir şey. Kafan yukarıda gezebiliyor muydun bari?”

Minseok bu karşılığa öfkelenmişti bir parça.

“Annem şikayet etmediği sürece ne diye eğeyim ki?”

“Öyle dersiniz ama ruhunuzu kemirir bu bela, bilirim.”

“Nereden bileceksin yahu?”

“Geldiğim yerden. Hayatım boyunca pek çok kural çiğnedim doğrusu. İşlediğim ilk günah da bu değildi. Yani fahişeleri de iyi bilirim. Herhalde şimdi neden burada olduğumu da merak ediyorsun. O, tamamen farklı bir hikaye… Eyaletin en zenginlerinden birinin evini basıp adamı, karısını ve şoförünü tahtalıköye postaladığım için…”

Minseok şaşırmıştı. İlk kez o zaman tehlikeli bir idam mahkumunun etrafında dolanmanın korkutuculuğunu sezdi.

“Vay canına. Tek başına mı?”

“Yanımda başka iki kişi daha vardı ama biri polisten kaçarken vuruldu, diğeri de koskoca nehri buz gibi havada yüzerek geçmeye çalışırken boğulup geberdi. Polisin, ölüsünü sudan çıkarmaya bile uğraşmadığını duydum. Herhalde timsahlar mideye indirmiştir adamı.”

“Korkunç bir şey! Fakat kurnaz da birine benziyorsun. Seni yakalamalarına şaşırdım.”

“Benim gibi tek gözlü katil bir Çinli cehennemin dibine bile gidip saklansa, bulunur.”

“Çizgi romanlardaki kötü adamlara benziyorsun, doğru.”

“Korkunç bir herif olduğumu düşünüyorsun herhalde. Öyleyim. Ama öldürdüğüm pislikler de benden iyi değildi. Bu evini bastığım adamın üç fabrikasının ikisinde grev vardı; bu herif grev kırıcı kullanmak yetmezmiş gibi işçilerinin üstüne hayvan pisliği bile dökmüş, polisi de arkasına alıp olmadık işkenceler etmişti zavallılara. Tabii evini basmamın sebebi bu değildi ama bunu yaparken de hiç üzüntü duymadım doğrusu. Onun karmasıyım denebilir yani.” dedi gülerek.

“O da senin karman o zaman. Çünkü bilirsin, seni de onun yanına yollayacaklar.”

“Belki. Öldürdüklerim sıradan insanlar, fakir bir aile, ya da üç beş dilenci olsaydı idam edilmezdim herhalde. Sırf zenginler kendini güvende hissetsin, onlara bulaşanlara ne olacağı bütün dünyaya gösterilsin diye şov amaçlı yapacaklar bunu. Görüyorsun ya; toplumumuzda herkesin değeri aynı değil.”

“Çok normal bir iş yapmışsın gibi konuşuyorsun da tutsaklıktan korkmadın mı hiç? Benim için her gün başka işkence. Şimdi o yokken nasıl başa çıkacağımı düşünüp duruyorum.”

“Ne diye korkacakmışım? Ödül bile sayılır. Artık yemek ve yatacak yer için endişelenmeme gerek yok. Şimdiden itibaren cezamın infazına kadar herhalde yaşayacak on, on beş yılım daha var. Yeterince uzun da yaşamış olacağım yani. Birkaç tane ateşli yavru da olsaydı burası cennet olurdu benim için.”

“Burayı öven biriyle ilk kez karşılaşıyorum. Acayip biriymişsin.”

“İçerisi, dışarısı, aşağısı, yukarısı… Her yer aynı, her yer kural koyan heriflerle dolu.  Kurallar, kanunlar ve patronlar. Hepsinin canı cehenneme. Bildiğim gibi yaşayacak, sonra da ölüp gideceğim. Hikayemin bittiği yer.”

“Böyle söylersin ama bahse girerim kıçına zehirli iğneyi sapladıklarında birden bebekler gibi ağlayıp biraz daha yaşam için yalvaracak ama gözünü açtığında çoktan cehennemi boylamış olacaksın.”

“Cenneti de, cehennemi de sikeyim. Tekrar dünyaya gelirsem eğer daha kötüsünü yaptığımdan emin olmadan yakalanmayacağım.”

“Böyle konuşma adamım, eğer seni duyarsa hapı yuttun demektir. Tanrı’ya inanmıyor musun?”

“Tanrı’ya inanıyorum ama onu sevmiyorum.”

...

Ondan korkmayan tek kişi olduğu için Kris ile aralarında belli belirsiz, itiraf edilemeyen bir yakınlık doğmaya başlamıştı o günden sonra. İkisi de birbirlerinin sohbetlerini gözlüyordu gerçekte ama Kris bunu doğrudan yapmayı utanç verici bulduğu için asla önce o başlamıyordu söze. Onun yerine Minseok'un ona gelmesini bekliyor, genci bir kez yakaladıkta sonra da saatler boyunca güneşin altında şundan ya da bundan bahsedip duruyor, çok konuştuğunu fark edince de ansızın susup başka şeyler düşünmeye dalıyordu.

Mammy, Minseok’un yanına sokulup “Bakıyorum da şu yürüyen ölüyle pek iyi anlaştın. Nasıl biri? Göründüğü kadar korkunç mu?” dedi fısıldayarak.

“Liman işçisi gibi kaba, mahalle karıları gibi çenesi düşük, bir o kadar da ahlaksız bir herif. Beyefendi değil anlayacağın. Burası için doğmuş adeta.”

Mammy bu kadar sert bir tasvir beklemediği için şaşırmıştı. “Ondan hoşlandın sanmıştım. Ne sürtüksün ama~”

“Hoşlanmadığımı söyleyemem. Soğukkanlı biri ve yapması gerekirse hepimizi tek seferde öldürür ama nedense bunun için suçlanacak tek kişi o değilmiş gibime geliyor.”

“Tabii, ne demezsin. Burada kime sorsan suçsuzdur zaten.”

Hücre arkadaşı olan kısa delikanlının onlara doğru yürüdüğünü görünce Minseok bacaklarını indirip dirseklerini dizlerine dayadı.

“Bizimki de geliyor işte. Daha tek kelime konuşmadık. Bakalım derdi neymiş.”

Kyungsoo, yanlarına gelince bir şey olmamış gibi duvara yaslanıp bozuklukla elindeki sabunu yontmaya devam etti. Kimse konuşmuyordu, tuhaf bir sessizlik hakim olmuştu ortama. Minseok Mammy’e dönüp elini kulağına götürdü gencin duymadığını anlatmak için ama sonra konuşsa da onu duyamayacağını hatırlayıp “Kulakları duymuyor.” dedi. “Adamın işitme cihazı var ama kullanmıyor yine de. Herhalde saçmalıklarımızı duymak istemediğinden filandır.”

“Haksız da sayılmaz yani.”

Kyungsoo, bir kürk fabrikasını ateşe verdiği ve yumurta çiftliğini basıp tavukları kurtarmaya çalıştığı için tutuklanmıştı. Kulakları iyi duymadığı için polisin geldiğini bile fark etmemiş, mümkün olduğunca çok tavuğu kutuya doldurmaya çalışırken enselenivermişti. İşe birlikte kalkıştıkları grubun onu geride bırakıp kaçtığını sanıyordu hala ama gerçekte diğerleri ne kadar denedilerse de seslerini duyuramamışlardı ona.

“Tavuk kurtarmaya çalışırken yakalanmış ama birini öldürmeye çalışan benden fazla ceza almış. Bazılarımız için dünya fazladan acımasız galiba. Tavuklar mesela…”

Mammy, Kyungsoo’ya dönüp “Et yemiyorsun o halde…” dedi yüksek sesle ve el kol hareketleri yaparak.

Kyungsoo adamın suratına tuhaf tuhaf bakarak “Dans etmene gerek yok dostum. Tümden sağır değilim ve dudak okuyabiliyorum.” dedi. “Yemem garip olurdu herhalde.”

“Vegan diyorsunuz herhalde, işte içinde et süt filan olmayan şu yemeklerden de yapılsın diye açlık grevi yaptığını duydum ama işe yaramadı galiba” diye araya girdi Minseok.

“Az kalsın ölüyordum da yine de yapmadılar o yemekleri.”

Kelimeleri bazen tuhaflaşıp, damaktan konuşuyormuş gibi çıkıyordu ama yine de az duyan birisi için oldukça iyi sayılırdı.

“Beni böyle ıslah edebileceklerini sanıyorlar.” Minseok’a dönüp “Şu ilkel idam mahkumuyla arkadaş olduğunu duydum. Nasıl biri?” diye sordu.

Minseok, parmağıyla başka bir tarafı işaret edip “O da geliyor zaten. Neden kendisine sormuyorsun?” dedi gözlerini kısarak. Hepsi gösterdiği yana döndü ve Kris’in geldiğini görünce birden ciddi bir ifadeye büründüler. Sarışın adam yanlarına gelince Minseok’un yanına kurulup bacak bacak üstüne attı.

“Kör, sağır, dönme… Ucubeler sirki tamamlandı. Senin gibi normal birinin aramızda işi ne Kim Minseok?” dedi Kris gülerek.

Mammy “Kör, sağır, dönme ve ibne” diye düzeltti.

Kris, Minseok’a dönüp “Vay vay~ Bizim ufak sıçanın böyle zevkleri olduğunu tahmin etmezdim. Şaşırdım doğrusu.” dedi alaycı bir ses tonuyla.

“O da bilmiyordu zaten. Yine senin gibi başka bir Çinli gelip onu baştan çıkarana dek…”

“Ağzının tadını biliyormuş yani. Nerde o? Bizim ufaklığı baştan çıkaran yoldaşım nasıl bir şeymiş merak ettim.”

“Çıktı gitti. Biraz daha erken gelseydin kendi gözlerinle dokunaklı bir aşk hikayesi izleyebilirdin.”

Minseok, korkunç bir bakış attıysa da Mammy’i durduramamıştı.

“Dazlakları size tercih edeceğim neredeyse. Bu aşağılık dönmenin alayları canıma yetti artık.”

Mammy diğer uçtan göz kırpıp, öpücük yollayınca Minseok ister istemez gülmeye başladı. Kris ise eğilip, Kyungsoo’ya dikti gözlerini, bir süre bir şey söylemedi.

“Ne istiyorsun?” dedi yuvarlak gözlü genç, bakışlarına dayanamayarak.

“Kulakların sağır yani. Ne dediğimi anlıyor musun?”

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirip “Her seferinde aynı muhabbet.” dedi sıkılgan bir ifadeyle.

“Dudak okuyabiliyor. O yüzden bilinmesini istemediğin bir şey varsa, o etraftayken ağzını kapalı tutsan iyi edersin.” diye açıkladı Minseok.

“Niye girmiş içeri?”

“Çiftlikten tavuk kurtarmaya çalışırken yakalanmış.”

“Böyle birinden saklayacak neyim olabilir?” dedikten sonra doğrudan Kyungsoo’ya bakıp “Sen benim sağ gözüm olursun, ben de senin kulakların.” diye ekledi Kris gülümseyerek.

Mammy, yandan atılıp “Bir başka dokunaklı aşk hikayesi de burada yaşanacak herhalde. Bu köstebek yuvasında böyle güzel şeyler olacağını kim bilebilirdi?” dedi ellerini kavuşturarak.

“Çok beklersin çam yarması.” dedi o ana kadar sadece söylenenleri okumakla yetinen Kyungsoo.

Ama tıpkı Kris’in dediği gibi zaman geçip bu dört mahkum yakınlaştıkça Kris ve Kyungsoo da birbirlerinin gözü ve kulağı olmuştu. Kyungsoo, Korece okumayı bilmediği için Kris’e kitap okuyor, duyamayacakları kadar uzaklarındaki kişilerin dudaklarını okuyarak ne konuştuklarını anlatıyordu ona. Bazen sıkıcı konuşmaların yerine hikayeler uydurduğu da oluyordu, Kris’in bundan haberi olmadı hiç. Kyungsoo sonunda işitme cihazını kullanmaya başladığında Mammy onlarla eğlenip, ‘size demiştim’ diyerek o bahsettiği dokunaklı aşk hikayesini hatırlattı. Ama ikisi de durumun onun söylediği gibi olmadığına, aralarında olsa olsa belki kardeşlere ya da dert ortaklarına mahsus bir yakınlık olduğuna emindiler. Kendilerini, aynı savaştan kaçıp, tesadüfen aynı yere sığınmış hemşeriler olarak da gördükleri söylenebilirdi. Mammy ise orda olma sebeplerinin tamamen farklı olduğunda ısrar edip, çoktan onları George ve Lennie’nin homo versiyonu diye çağırmaya başlamıştı.

Minseok da onlar sayesinde artık ne telefonlarına cevap veren, ne de mektup yollayan Luhan’ın yokluğunu hissetmiyor, çoğu günler bunun farkına bile varmıyordu. Yine de ilk zamanlar bu ona kendini terk edilmiş hissettirdiği için ondan kalan kitapları okumaya verdi kendini. Kitaplar sayesinde bildiği şeyler arttıkça daha çok şey bilmek istiyordu. Nihayet okuyacak bir şeyi kalmadığında ise içindeki boşluk tekrar peyda oluyordu. Böyle zamanlarda Kyungsoo sorununu anlar, elini omzuna vurarak “Bu kadar melankolik olma dostum. İçeride kapalı olduğun için unutulmak daha fena geliyor, terk edilmek çeşitli illüzyonlarla korku senaryolarına dönüştürüyor kendini. Ama gerçekte sen burada, o da başka bir yerde yaşamaya devam ediyorsunuz. Ve inan bana dışarı çıktığında bunların ne kadar küçük problemler olduğunu göreceksin sen de.” der ve teselli etmeye uğraşırdı onu. Bazen gerçekten de işe yarardı delikanlının kelimeleri. Öyle zamanlarda Minseok kendini toplayıp Kyungsoo gibi sabundan figürler yapmaya çalışır ya da mahkumlarla futbol oynardı. Sahada top oynarken Kim Minseok’un kara gözleri mutluluktan ışıl ışıl yanar, uğraşın verdiği zevkle aydınlanırdı yüzü. Ta ki beli ağrıyana dek… O zaman yine aklına Luhan düşer, küçük hücrelerinde birlikte egzersiz yaptıklarını anımsardı hüzünle… En azından buradan çıktığı gün sözünü tutacak mı diye merak ediyordu arada sırada ama çıkmasına birkaç ay kala hapishanede büyük bir kavga patlak verince kurduğu bütün hayalleri ertelemek zorunda kaldı. Kris, içeriye mal sokma işi için kendi bağlantılarını oluşturup kazancı bölmeye başlayınca Dazlaklar ona gözdağı vermek için ne kadar adamları varsa toplayıp bahçede sıkıştırmaya çalışmıştı.

Kris gözlerini deli biri gibi kocaman açarak “Uzun süredir kalabalık bir grupla dövüşmemiştim. Öyleyse gelin de yeteneklerimi bir test edelim bakalım. Ama eğer hezimete uğrarsan da şikayet edeyim deme sakın piç kurusu. Çünkü bilirsin; bu araba senin ve onu cehenneme sen sürdün dostum!” dedi dazlakların liderine ve tiz bir kahkaha attı. Gözleri keskin, yüzündeki geniş gülümseme ise olabildiğince ürkütücüydü. Görünüşünde vahşi hayvanları andıran bir hal vardı. İlk adamı karşı duvara savurması birkaç saniyesini almamıştı. Diğerleri dehşete düşse de geri çekilmedi; bunu hayati bir mesele olarak görüyorlardı. Kris, adamlardan yediği her darbeye iki katı şiddetinde yumruklar ve tekmelerle karşılık veriyor, gücünü kullanmaktan sakınmıyordu. Kel kafalı korkaklardan birinin, başını tutup “Babayı yedik! Herifçioğlu kıçımızı havaya uçurdu!” diyerek kaçışını görünce yüksek perdeden bir kahkaha patlattı tekrar. Kavga daha da keyifli hale gelmişti. Minseok, Kris’in kavga ettiğini duyunca Luhan’ın ona bıraktığı bıçağı kaptığı gibi kalabalığın üstüne atılıp, yine ondan öğrendiği numaralarla adamları yara bere içinde bırakmıştı. Kris, ayakta kalan son adamın kafasını banka çarpıp bayılttıktan sonra Minseok’a dönüp “Evlat! Nereden öğrendin bu numaraları?” diye bağırdı keyifli ve heybetli sesiyle.

Genç bıçağın iki yanını tişörtüne sürüp üstündeki kanı temizledi.“Kurtlarla yaşayan, ulumasını öğrenir.”

Bu büyük yenilgiden sonra Dazlaklar içerideki bütün ağırlığını kaybetti ve mahkumların çoğu Kris’in etrafında toplanmaya başladı. Minseok ise üstünde bıçakla yakalandığı için cezası yarım yıl uzatıldı. Fakat bu düşündüğü kadar üzmemişti onu. Luhan’ın dediği gibi ‘bir yerlerde kapalı kalmaya alışmıştı’ çoktan.

…

Sonunda cezasının bittiği gün yaz da bitmek üzereydi; bulutlar kirlenmiş, rüzgarın kasvetli sesi daha da gür çıkmaya başlamıştı. Minseok, üzerindeki tulumu üzüntüyle bacaklarında aşağı sıyırıp, kot pantolonunu ve beyzbol ceketini geçirdi üstüne. Hapiste geçirdiği iki yıl içinde dışarıdakinden daha çok arkadaşı olmuş, eğlenmiş, acı çekmiş, hatta aşık olmuştu. Minnettar olduğu yoktu ama burada geçirdiği zamandan dolayı pişman da değildi. Ona öyle geliyordu ki Mammy, Kyungsoo ve Kris’in olduğu her yerde yıllarca şikayet etmeden yaşayabilirdi. Belki bir de Luhan…

Mammy’e sarılmak için uzandığında gözlerinde hüzünlü bir parıltı olduğunu açık seçik görebiliyordu. Kollarını beline dolayıp, yüzünü göğüslerine gömdü. Enfiye kutusunun olduğu yerden tütün kokusunu duyabiliyordu burnunda. “Seni özleyeceğim Mammy” dedi. Sesi titriyordu. Mammy burnunu çekip “Sonunda gidiyorsun işte. Ne diye ağlıyorsun şimdi?” dedi kendi de ağladığı halde. “Sana ve Luhan’a dışarıda mutluluklar dilerim eski dostum, tonla paran olsun ve hiç ölme sakın. Bize kart atmayı da unutma. ”

“Şu Luhan’ı da bir sen unutmadın yani.”

Minseok avuç içleriyle gözlerini silip Kyungsoo’nun karşısına dikildi ve eğilip kulağındaki cihaza baktı. Kendisinden de kısa olan genci omuzlarından tutup “Burada olman hata Do Kyungsoo. Seni düşündüğümde kalbim sızlıyor ama Mammy yine homo şakalarıyla başımı ağrıtır diye hiç dile getiremedim bunu.” dedi ve sarılıp sırtını sıvazladıktan sonra “Et yemeyeceğime söz veriyorum.” diye bağırdı kulağına. Kyungsoo gülüp hafifçe koluna vurdu gencin.

“Benim için yapıyorsan eğer yanlış yapıyorsun.”

“Tabii ki senin için.”

Ona sıra geldiğinde Kris “Bana sarılmana gerek yok ufaklık. Yaşayan ölüyü yumuşak biri gibi göstereceksin.” dedi şaka ederek ve uzun, iri elini uzattı ona. Minseok elini sıkıca tutup “Kyungsoo ve Mammy’yi koruyacağına söz ver. Bıçağı Soo’ya bıraksam da içim rahat etmiyor bir türlü.” dedi ciddi bir ifadeyle.

“Sen söylemesen de yapacaktım zaten. Hem bu ikisinin bana ihtiyacı olduğunu bile sanmıyorum. Mammy o çatallı diliyle, Soo zehir gibi kafasıyla buradaki her adamın hakkından gelebilir.”

Sustular bir süre. Sonra Minseok’un birden bir şey hatırlamış gibi aydınlandı yüzü.

“Burada sadece katiller ve kertenkeleler yaşıyor sanıyorsun değil mi? Ama biliyor musun Kris, yakınlarda bir ırmak var, yağmur yağdığında sık sık taşar, taa buraya kadar gelir suları.”

“Bu çölün ortasında mı? Serap görmediğine emin misin?”

“Kendi gözlerimle görmedim hiç ama gerçek olduğuna yemin ederim. Hem eski bir inanca göre bir savaşçı öldüğünde onu suyun yakınına gömerlermiş ki cennete yolculuğu kısa sürsün.”

Kris’in yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme belirdi ve birden kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı. Minseok görevlilerin ardında dışarı çıkarken hala güldüğünü duyabiliyordu. Fakat kapı ardında kapanırken aynı sesin sahibinin bu kez bir şarkı mırıldandığını duydu.

“Bedenimi topraktan koruyacak

Bir mezarım bile yok~

Bedenimi toprakta saklayacak

Bir mezarım bile yok~”

Yaşlar gözünden daha şiddetle akmaya başlarken Minseok, adımlarını hızlandırıp bu acıklı ilahiyi duymamak için yoldan aşağı inmeye başladı aceleyle. Ve iki yıl önce talihinin açık olmasını dileyerek uğurladığı adamı, eski model mavi Camaro’suna yaslanmış onu beklerken buldu. Lu Han oradaydı işte; kollarını bağlamış, yüzünde sevecen bir gülümseme ile karşısında dikiliyordu. Üzerinde açık mavi bir kot pantolon ve yakası geniş beyaz, örgülü bir kazak vardı. Minseok adımlarını yavaşlatıp tam önünde durdu adamın. Yüzünde şaşkınlık dâhil, hiçbir ifade yoktu.

Luhan, parmak uçlarıyla gencin saçlarını karıştırıp “Yüzünü asma koca adam. Böyle bir günde mutlu olman gerekir.” dedi hiç değişmemiş yumuşak sesiyle. Minseok cevap vermedi.

Luhan gözlerini irileştirerek biraz geri çekildi.

“Eskiden olsa ‘yapma adamım’ gibi şeyler söyleyip kafanı çekerdin. Büyüdün ha?”

“Sadece büyümek mi? Bana tepeden mi bakıyorsun Lu Han?” Az önce yüzünde baş gösteren kızarıklık sürekli hale gelmişti şimdi. Derin bir soluk alarak kendini sakinleştirmeye uğraştı. “Bir yıldan fazladır senden haber almadım. Sebebini bile bilmiyordum üstelik. Şimdi, tam da senin o lanet yüzünü unutmaya başlamışken çok önceden verdiğin sözü tutarak kendini affettirebileceğini sanıyorsun.”

“Özür dilerim Kim Minseok. Her şeyi açıklayacağım ama izin ver de önce bir sarılayım sana.”

Luhan, uzandı ve kolları arasına alıp göğsüne bastırdı genci; burnunu saçlarına gömüp o tanıdık ucuz hapishane şampuanının kokusunu çekti ciğerlerine.

“Bunu yapmadan önce seni ne kadar çok özlediğimin farkında bile değildim, neredeyse bir hayalden ibaret olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştım ama işte buradasın ve gerçeksin Kim Minseok.”

Minseok ise konuşursa bağırıp çağıracağından ya da kız gibi ağlayacağından endişe ettiği için dudaklarını ısırıp çenesini kapalı tutmaya uğraşıyordu. Luhan, genç adamı omuzlarından tutup “Anneni arayıp seni biraz daha beklemesini söyle. Ben yeterince bakmadan başka kimseye göstermek istemiyorum yüzünü.” dedi gülümseyerek.

‘İşte yine o sırıtış~’ dedi Minseok içinden ve itiraz etmeden diğer koltuğa kuruldu. Nereye gittiklerini tahmin edebiliyordu ve doğrusu başka bir yere gitmek aklında dahi yoktu.

Yol boyunca ikisi de tek kelime etmedi. Minseok, arabanın penceresinden yavaş yavaş kaybolan binaları ve gürleşen yeşil ağaçları izlerken uyuyakalmış, gidecekleri yere varıncaya kadar da uyanmamıştı. Sonunda göl evine vardıklarında Luhan arabadan inip Minseok’un kapısını açtı ve gözlerini ovuşturan gence doğru eğilip “İstersen seni kucağımda da taşıyabilirim eve.” dedi gülerek. Minseok Luhan’ı kenara itip arabadan indi ve etrafına bakınmaya başladı. Burası onun doğup büyüdüğü yerden çok farklıydı. Ağaçların arasına gizlenmiş olan bu odundan yapılmış iki katlı göl evinin önünden suyun üstüne doğru bir iskele uzanıyordu. İskelenin ucunda bir de kayığın bağlı olduğunu görünce gülümsedi Minseok. Henüz beş altı yaşlarındayken, kuzenleriyle denize açılmaya çalıştığı günü hatırladı. Gözlerini kapatıp berrak suyun sesini, ağaçların hışırtısını ve kuş şakımalarını dinledi birkaç saniyeliğine.

Luhan, elini gencin beline dolayıp “İskelede ya da istersen kayıkla gölün ortasında balık tutabilirsin.” dedi ve çenesini omzuna koydu gencin.

“Güzel hayal ama bir saat evvel et yemeyi bıraktım ben.” dedi Minseok gülerek ve arkasını dönüp eve doğru yürüdü. Luhan koşup o varmadan önce kapıyı açıp içeriye buyur etti genci. İçerisi kahverengi ve krem tonlarının hakim olduğu, geniş tahta pencereli, Fransız kapılı, klasik bir havası olan, geniş bir ailenin yaşayacağı büyüklükte, oldukça ferah bir yerdi.

“Vay canına! Demek beni bu büyüleyici evde kapatman yapmak istiyorsun ha?”

“Çocukluğumdan beri her yazı burada geçirdim. Ailem burayı kaybetmediği için minnettarım gerçekten de. Beni öldürmeyeceğini bilsem gerçekten de bu eve kapatmak isterdim seni.” dedi Minseok’u arkasından içeri ittirip.

“Her istediğimi yapacak kadar çok paran var demek. O zaman bana kale ağlarını delecek kadar kabiliyetli varoş gençlerden bir futbol takımı kurup, en iyi antrenörlerle çalıştırmanı ve her sene şampiyon filan olmalarını sağlamanı istiyorum. Buna ne dersin?”

“O kadar zengin olduğumu sanmıyorum ama istersen her gün maç izlemeye gidebilir ya da birlikte PES filan oynayabiliriz.” Minseok ciddiyetini bozmamaya kararlıydıysa da bu dediğine gülmekten alıkoyamadı kendini.

“ Aç mısın? Kahve yapmamı ister misin? Gerçekten de iyi kahve yaparım.” dedi heyecanla Luhan.

Minseok sırt çantasını koltuğun üstüne atıp “Onu boş ver şimdi de neden bir yıldır ortada olmadığını anlat.” dedi soğuk bir ifadeye bürünüp.

“Ciddileştiğinde gerçekten korkutucu oluyorsun. Buradaki yaşlı adam sen misin, yoksa ben mi anlamıyorum.”

“Şaka etmeyi bırak.”

“Doğrusu ilk zamanlar sana ulaşmamamın sebebi tamamen geçerli endişelerden dolayıydı. Yakalanmadığım suçlardan bahsetmiştim daha evvel. İçeri girmeden önce yarım kalan birçok işim, mali polisin bulamadığı oldukça kabarık başka hesaplarım vardı. Çıktıktan sonra Avrupa’ya gitmem, para aklamam, hesapları değiştirmem gerekti. Yani izimi belli etmeden yine birçok tehlikeli iş yaptım. Yakalansaydım eğer tekrar yanına dönerdim ya da beki dünyanın başka bir yerinde içeri kapatılırdım ve birbirimizi sonsuza dek kaybederdik.”

Bu düşünceyi dile getirmek bile ürkütmeye yetti iki adamı.

“Sonra?”

“Ülkeye ancak geçen ay dönebildim. Sana bunları mektupta ya da telefonda açıklayamazdım. Açıkçası onca zaman süren sessizlikten sonra yüzüm de yoktu buna. Hem söz vermeme rağmen esas çıkış gününü de kaçırmıştım. Cezanın uzadığını öğrenince bencilce bir sevinç duydum bundan. Ama seni düşünmediğim tek bir gün olmadı Kim Minseok. Her şeyi çabucak halledip sana söz verdiğim gibi burada buluşacağımız günü binlerce kez canlandırdım hayalimde. Şimdi burada böyle karşımda durduğuna inanamıyorum hala.”

Luhan, genç adama yaklaşıp yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı. “Bu şişkin yanaklarını avuçlarımda hissetmeyi özledim.”

Alt dudağını öpüp “Bu her zaman aynı yeri çatlayan kırmızı dolgun alt dudağı özledim.” dedi. Geri çekilip merakla gözlerini araştırdı gencin. “İtiraz etmediğine göre alıştın buna. Başka birini bulmadın ya içeride?”

“Amma da utanmaz bir herifsin yani. Hala şaka edecek yüzün var.” dedi Minseok kesik bir gülüş atarak ve uzanıp o öptü bu kez karşısındakini. Gözlerini yummuş, en son bir buçuk yıl evvel öptüğü bu adamın alt ve üst dudağının ayrı ayrı tadına bakıyor, dilinin ucunda Luhan’ın küçük beyaz dişlerini hissedince daha da büyük bir heyecan duyuyordu içinde. Luhan, dudaklarını boynunda dolaştırıp, diliyle köprücük kemiklerinin her bir yanını tek tek okşarken Minseok ağzından bir iniltinin çıkıp aralarında ısınan havaya karışmasına mani olamadı. Parmaklarını adamın saçlarının arasından geçirip kafasını boynuna bastırırken bir yandan da üzerindeki ceketi çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu. Vücudu alev alev yanmaya başlamıştı. Luhan ona yardım edip ceketini tek seferde çıkarıp fırlattı yere ve Minseok’u elinden yakalayıp üst kata, yatak odasına çıkardı. Geniş pencerenin, yerlere kadar uzanan beyaz perdelerin ardında tüm gösterişiyle duran göl ve orman manzarası, adeta yağlı boya bir tabloya benziyordu. Perdeler, pencerenin hemen önüne kurulmuş olan baştan ayağa beyaz yatağın üstünde hafif hafif dalgalanıyor, estirdiği rüzgarla vazodaki renk renk çiçeklerin kokusunu birkaç saniyeliğine uykusundan uyandırıp bütün odada bahar havası estiriyordu. Luhan, Minseok’u yatağa oturtunca yere diz çöküp ellerini avuçlarına aldı.

“Hala o zamanki gibi ürkek ve tedirgin misin bilmiyorum Kim Minseok. Ama amacım sana bütün erkekleri sevdirmek değil. Benim sadece tek bir erkeği sevmene ihtiyacım var. Bunun için yapmam gereken şeyi söyle sadece…”

Minseok adamı yakalarından tutup kucağına çekti birden ve “Konuşmayı kesmekle başlayabilirsin.” deyip yapıştı dudaklarına. Bu kez daha şiddetle öpüyordu sevgilisini. Elleri utanmasını kaybetmişçesine gövdesinin her yanına seyahat ediyor, yumuşak teninin her yanına dokunuyordu arzuyla. Luhan, bacaklarının arasında gidip gelirken hafifçe terleyen kumral saçları yüzüne düşüyor, dışarıdan sızan ışıkla tatlı gölgeler dans ediyordu beyaz suratında. Minseok dirseklerinin üzerine doğrulup elini boynuna doladı adamın ve dudaklarını öperken “Yaşamım boyunca gördüğüm en güzel şeysin Lu Han” diye mırıldandı nefes nefese. Luhan, eliyle saçlarını geriye taradı gencin ve baygın gözlerine dikti kendi parlak ve nemli gözlerini.

“Seni seviyorum Kim Minseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bir şeyleri bitirebilmek ne güzel bir duygu >.<
> 
> Her hikayede olduğu gibi bunun hakkında da eklemek istediğim bazı şeyler var karakterler ve göndermeler hakkında.
> 
> -Hikayeye adını veren 655321, A Clockwork Orange'daki esas karakter, anti-kahraman Alex'in  mahkum numarası aslında. Burda belli bir karaktere vermedim o numarayı. 
> 
> -Minseok karakteri kitabı okuyanlarında fark edeceği gibi Çavdar Tarlasında Çocuklar'daki Holden'a epey bir benziyor. Ama sadece konuşma tarzını örnek aldım. Onun dışında kişilikleri, yaşam tarzları ve düşünce biçimlerinin birbiriyle alakası yok. Kitabı okumanızı tavsiye ederim bu arada. 
> 
> -Hikayedeki Mammy karakteri için gözünüzde canlandıracak birini veremem. Bu kişiyi uzun boylu trans bir zenci olarak düşünebilirsiniz. Ben yazarken öyle hayal ettim. Adını Mammy Two Shoes'dan alıyor :3
> 
> -Hikayenin karakterleri çinliler ve koreliler olsa da hikayeyi yazarken Amerikan hapishanelerini ve yasalarını baz aldım. Çünkü Kore hapishanelerine aşina değilim ve onların sistemi o kadar da havalı gelmedi bana. 5-6 adam penceresi olan yataksız, genç odasına benzer bir yerde kalıyor, etkileşim ya çok fazla ya çok az. Hikayem tamamen farklı olurdu yani.
> 
> -Luhan'ın arabası, DNSA hikayesinde de kullandığı mavi üstüne beyaz şeritli 1970 model Camaro. Bu arabanın anısı var, o yüzden hikayelerimde kullanmayı seviyorum :3
> 
> -Mammy'nin bahsettiği "George ve Lennie'nin homo versiyonu"ndaki George ve Lennie, Fareler ve İnsanlar kitabının baş karakterleri olur. Aralarındaki boy farkından dolayı seçtim bunları aslında. Onlar da tıpkı Krisoo gibi biri uzun biri kısa. Kısa olan akıllı, uzun olan biraz hödükçe filan.
> 
> -Hikaye hergün konuşma, dinleme fırsatımız olmayan mahkumlar hakkında. Sadece işledikleri suçlar yüzünden tamamen kötü veya iyi insanlar olduklarına kanaat getiremeyeceğimizi de söylemek istedim biraz. O yüzden okurken bildiğiniz ahlakı bir kenara bırakıp onları yargılamamaya çalışırsanız karakterleri anlamanız açısından daha iyi olur.
> 
> -İnançlı kişileri rencide edebilecek küfürler için: hikayeyi benim ya da sıradan bir insanın değerlerine değil, hikayenin geçtiği evrenin kurallarına göre yazdım denebilir. O yüzden üstünüze alınmayın :3
> 
> -ekleyecek yeni bir şeyler hatırladıkça bu notu güncellerim muhtemelen. 
> 
> ♥Xiuhan'la kalın♥


End file.
